It brought us together
by OTHforever03
Summary: AU! Six lives that were once different and six lives that were never be the same. Friendships and loves are formed when faced with tragedy. They need each other to survive
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or anything associated with the show.

AN/ This is a new story that popped in my head. This is the first chapter. I have the second one written, but I want to know what you guys think. Let me know if I should continue this story or not. Don't worry I am working on getting Looking Back updated.

Six lives, six lives that were once different and six lives that would never be the same. Six people from six different worlds, but who would form a connection when tragedy strikes. Things would never be the same again.

Lucas Roe kissed his wife of two years, Marie goodbye on the front porch of their home in Miami, Florida. Marie smiled as her husband bent down to kiss her severely swollen stomach. "Good bye little one. Daddy will see you in a couple of days."

"Lucas, you better go or you will be late" Marie said still smiling at her husband as he stood back to his normal height.

"I feel bad leaving you here by yourself."

"Lucas, uncle Keith needs you. You will only be gone a couple of days. We will be fine."

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too. Now, go before you miss your flight"

"Okay" Lucas said smiling before leaning down to kiss his wife, "I will call you when I land"

"You better. Have a safe trip. Tell uncle Keith and your mom, hi for me"

"I will. Remember Kate is coming back with me"

"How can I forget? She keeps sending me text messages." Marie said as she laughed

"I love you, baby" Lucas said as he bent down to pick up his bag.

"I love you too" Marie said as Lucas walked down the steps and the front walk to the cab that was patiently waiting for him.

Marie waved before walking into the house to start her morning routine. Lucas should be in Wilmington in a couple of hours.

"Here are your plane tickets and your itinery, Ms. Davis" Susan, Brooke Davis's assistant said as she walked into her office.

"Thank you, Susan. Where is my layover?" Brooke said as she turned from her window looking out at the Miami skyline.

"Wilmington, North Carolina."

"Oh, I have never been to that airport before."

"Do you want me to change it, ma'am?"

"No, no. It is fine. It will give me a bit of a breather before I land in New York. I still can't believe that I have to go the buyer instead of him coming here. Some people are just so scared of airplanes" Brooke said laughing nervously.

"Do you need me to do anything while you are away?"

"Yes, actually. Thank you for reminding me. Can you check in on Sadie for me? I know she is going be so lonely with me gone."

"Sure. If you would like I can take her home with me. She should get along great with my dogs."

"If you don't mind, that would be great"

"It is not a problem, Ms. Davis. Oh, you'd better go or you will miss your flight"

"Is the limo here?"

"Downstairs and your bags are already loaded"

"Okay. I guess I am off then. New York here I come. Thanks again Susan. I will see you in a couple of days. Call if you need me"

"I will. Have a good time, Ms. Davis" Susan said as the elevator closed and Brooke Davis, CEO of Davis Designs left her office.

"Haley, what is this that I hear about you flying to Wilmington by yourself?" Jack, Haley James's manager said as he walked into her dressing room at the American Airlines Arena in Miami

"Jack, it is not a big deal. I will be fine"

"Haley, you are not just an ordinary face. You are a widely known grammy winning singer."

"I know this Jack. I just need a little time to myself."

"Is this about Andrew?"

Haley sighed before turning her back to Jack

"Haley, I know this break up is hitting you really hard, but that is no reason go off by yourself."

"Jack, it is more than just the break up. I need some time to think. I can't think with everyone always asking me if I am okay. My plane leaves in an hour. I have to go. I will see you guys when you get there. I just need time."

"Haley, at least humor me enough to call me when you land"

"I will call Jack. See you in a couple of days" Haley said as she walked out of the dressing room her bag in her hand.

"Daddy, how long are you going to be gone?" 9-year-old, Jenny asked her father, Jake Jagleski.

"Only a couple of days. I have a business meeting that I have be at in Chicago"

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Because your mom wants to spend time with you."

"but it is not the weekend yet"

"It will be tomorrow. It is just one extra day."

"When are you coming home?"

"I will be here on Sunday when your mom drops you off"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, go get your stuff. Your mom will be here any minute"

"Okay" Jenny said as she jumped off her father's bed and ran out of the room. Jake knew that his daughter did not like spending any more time with her mother than just every other weekend, but she had no choice this time. Usually, when Jake had to take business trips he would take her with him, but this time she would be staying behind. Jake didn't like it anymore than she did.

The doorbell rang downstairs. Jake grabbed his bag and his plane ticket and headed downstairs to answer it. He opened the door and found Jenny's mother, Nikki on the other side.

"Hey, is she ready?" Nikki asked with a smile

"Yea" Jake answered before turning to yell up the stairs at his daughter, "Jenny, your mom is here"

"Coming" came the reply

Jake and Nikki stood silently. They were civil to each other for Jenny sake. Their 5 year marriage had ended 4 years ago when Jake found out Nikki had been having an affair. The judge awarded full custody of Jenny to Jake because of his stable job and Nikki's current drug use at the time. Even though Nikki had gone into Rehab and had been clean for three years, she had never fought the court for custody. She instead just enjoyed her weekends with Jenny. She knew her daughter was better off with her father. The young girl's feet bouncing down the stairs brought them out of their dazes.

"Have a good trip, Daddy" Jenny said as her father leaned down to hug her. "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart. I will call you when I land in Wilmington for my layover"

"Okay"

"Have fun this weekend" Jake called out as Nikki and Jenny walked towards Nikki's car

"I will, dad. Bye" Jenny said as she got into the car and her mother drove away.

Jake walked back inside the door to grab his bag and plane ticket. He locked up the house and then walked towards his car. Heading towards Miami International Airport.

"Peyton, oh Peyton. Where are you?" a male voice said from the living room of Peyton Sawyer's ocean front home

"Upstairs, Mike"

"Oh there you are" Mike said as he walked into the room and put his arms around Peyton kissing her neck., "When does your flight leave?"

"Soon. I am late"

"Did you talk to Jamie?"

"Yea, she is was able to change her flight and get the layover in Wilmington. We will fly home to Rhode Island together. I still wish you were coming with me"

"I know Honey. I would if I could. I just can't get away right now. I got to get this movie produced or the picture company is going to have my head."

"I know. Mom and dad are going to be upset that you missed their anniversary"

"I know. I tell you what. I will work extra long hours these next two days and I might just make it for their party Saturday night. Don't tell anyone, but I will try"

"Oh, Mike. That would be great" Peyton said as he turned around in her fiancee' arms and hugged him tight. " I love you"

"I love you too, Peyt. You better hurry though or Jamie will be flying home by herself. I am not sure your sister would appreciate that"

Peyton laughed before turning back to her bed and putting the last bit of stuff into her bag. "Okay, all ready"

"Alright, the cab is waiting downstairs for you"

"You are not taking me to the airport?"

"If I want to get there for Saturday I have to get this done"

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too" Mike said as he pulled Peyton into a long passionate kiss, "Now, go" Mike said smiling as they pulled apart

"I will call you from Wilmington" Peyton said as she walked down the stairs

"You better" Came Mike's reply.

Peyton laughed as she opened the door and walked out in to the Miami sun.

"I can not believe that you are going to back to Virginia Beach for your last weekend of vacation."

"Jason, it is not my last weekend of vacation. Training doesn't begin for another month. And what is so wrong with Virginia Beach?" Nathan Scott asked his best friend and teammate, Jason Nelson

"There is nothing wrong with Virginia Beach. I just thought you might go to Hawaii or something. And it is your last weekend of vacation. You and I both know that you spend every weekend of September at home lounging in your sweatpants in front of the TV and don't do anything."

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing" Jason said laughing at his friend, "Go to Virginia Beach. Have your fun and get ready for another season as Miami Heat's all-star forward."

"I will. Now, if you will excuse me. I got to go or I am going to miss my flight"

"Okay" Jason said not moving from his spot at Nathan's kitchen counter

"That means you leave my house too" Nathan said laughing

"Oh yea" Jason said standing and walking through the house to the front door

Nathan and Jason stepped out of the house as Nathan turned back to lock the door.

"Do you need me to drive you?" Jason offered

"No, my ride is coming up the driveway now" Nathan said as he pointed to the black limo

"Man, you always ride in style."

"It is to the airport, Man. It is not like I am riding all the way to Virginia Beach."

"Well, have a good time. I will see you when you get back if I am not in Hawaii or something"

"Yea, I will have a good time once I get there. I got a layover in Wilmington." Nathan said as he handed his bags to the limo driver to store in the back

"Well, see you later man"

"Yea, have fun in Hawaii" Nathan said as the door was opened for him

"Yea, like Carrie will ever let me whisk her off to Hawaii. She says it is just wasteful spending"

"That is why you married her, man. She keeps you grounded"

"Yea, I know. Bye Nate"

"See ya man" Nathan Scott said as he sat down inside the limo and the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or anything associated with the show.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! It is greatly appreciated! Don't forget to leave me some reviews for this chapter!

The cab holding Haley James pulled up to the curb outside Miami International Airport, Haley in a plain pink baseball cap and sunglasses stepped out. Hopefully no one recognized her, if she could just get to the plane she would be fine. Sometimes being a celebrity could be a real pain, especially when you just wanted time to yourself. The cab driver was pulling Haley's bag from the trunk when another cab pulled up behind her. A man about her age stepped out in jeans and a T-shirt, also wearing a baseball cap, except his was on backwards. She tipped the cab driver and took her bag. She stole one more glance at the man, who looked oddly familiar to her before walking in the front door of the airport.

Lucas tipped the cab driver before taking his bag from him. He saw some people looking towards him, whispering. He knew he should have worn his baseball cap the right way or he should have just taken the early morning flight instead of the mid afternoon one, but his uncle had instead he get there as fast as possible. Some days he just wanted to be Lucas Roe, the boy from Tree Hill North Carolina instead of Lucas Roe, pitcher for the Florida Marlins. Lucas sighed before walking through the front doors of the airport to the ticket counter. It was going to be a long wait.

Haley made a mad dash for the express tickets. She just needed her boarding pass and then she could hide somewhere near her gate and hopefully not be bothered. There was one person in front of her. A tall man dressed in casual clothes. He had a briefcase in one hand and a bag in the other. He worked the express machine like a pro hinting to Haley that he had done this same thing many times before. He checked his bag through baggage claim, but held on to the briefcase. Haley guessed he was probably a businessman who wanted to get work done on the flight. The man turned quickly almost running over Haley.

"Oh, I am sorry" He said with a sweet quiet voice

"That's okay" Haley replied smiling. He smiled before walking towards the escalator. Haley shook her head out of the daze and walked up towards the express counter.

Jake walked away from the express ticket counter, smiling. The woman he had nearly ran over had a great smile. Jake still lost in a daze and not looking where he was walking, and ran into a cart full of bags and a brown haired woman pushing it. The top bag fell over.

"So sorry" Jake said as he leaned down to retrieve the bag.

"It is not a problem. I really wasn't looking where I was going" the brown haired woman replied, "I hate flying"

Jake smiled before replying, "It isn't that bad. You just have to get used to it"

"I used to love it"

Hearing the hurt in those words and the fact that Jake had just ran into the woman. He didn't probe the reply. "Do you need some help with these bags? This cart looks heavy"

"I don't want to impose"

"Not at all. My flight doesn't leave for another 30 minutes. I am Jake, by the way"

"Brooke. I would love the help"

"Okay. Let's get you check in" Jake said taking over the cart from Brooke and walking towards the ticket counter once more, passing the woman from before as she made her way towards the escalator and the second floor.

Lucas stood at the express ticket machine. It was taking too long for Lucas's comfort, it was express, but it was still taking too long. Lucas could feel the eyes bulging into his head from all over the place. He was paranoid. He didn't want to be mobbed by a bunch of screaming teenagers. He was just a baseball player, where was a singer or someone when he needed them. He concentrated on the machine in front of him as he heard a couple walks up behind him talking softly. He finished checking his bag and got his boarding pass.

As he turned and walked from the machine, he heard the high pitch 'I see a celebrity' screaming and braced himself. He had been spotted. He looked around for the mob running towards him and saw none. They were instead running towards a tall dark haired man trying to come in through the front door. Lucas used this to make his escape, as he was going up the escalator he turned to see who the man was that had caused the mob. He couldn't see through the crowd. When Lucas reached the top of the escalator, he stepped off and turned to look down. Lucas laughed slightly to himself, Nathan Scott, his cousin.

A blonde haired woman pushed her way through the screaming mob of people surrounding the man in front of her. 'Must be a celebrity. Poor man' she thought to herself as she made her way to the express ticket counter. The couple in front of her, a light haired man and a brown haired woman finished and walked away pushing an empty cart back towards the cart station. She quickly checked her bag and got her boarding pass before walking towards the escalator passing the mob still surrounding the man. Peyton laughed to herself before stepping onto the escalator and ascending to the second floor behind the couple from before.

Nathan tried to move through the mob of people who were crowding him. He should have thought to grab his baseball cap from his bag. Of course, he was going to be recognized. Nathan groaned silently to himself as people all around him threw pens and pieces of paper in his face asking for autographs. Nathan signed a couple, all the while trying to make his way to the express ticket counter. He didn't want to miss his flight. Nathan felt a firm manly hand on his shoulder and turned ready to say something, but was met with his own blue eyes hidden under a blue baseball cap and the family smirk, Lucas. Nathan just looked at him pleadingly as if to say, 'please help me'. Lucas smiled again, before he starting yelling.

"Move, get out the way."

The crowd parted as Lucas lead Nathan by the arm towards the express ticket counter standing beside him surveying the area as if he was security. Nathan laughed to himself. Lucas was trying to act all big and bad, but he was failing miserably at it. There was no one at the ticket counter so Nathan was able to get his boarding pass and check his bag quickly. Lucas walked beside him again acting as security to the escalator. Once they were at the top, Lucas busted out laughing.

"Cuz, didn't I teach you anything? Where is your disguise?"

"In my bag. Of course I think the limo gave it away also" Nathan replied as the two men started walking

"Just be glad that I was there to rescue you."

Nathan laughed, "Yea, that disguise of yours was pretty good. No one even recognized you."

"Yea, well they did earlier. I had my hat on backwards for a while."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Heading home. Uncle Keith called"

"Really? Everything okay?"

"Yea, he said mom was fine and your parents were fine, but that he needed my help with something."

"Wonder what that could be?"

"I am not sure, but since I am on the DL list, I had some time on my hands. What are you doing here?"

"Flying to the beach for vacation. My layover is in Wilmington."

"Going back to the beach, huh?" Lucas said as he smiled. Their entire family had taken a vacation every summer to Virginia Beach. Their parents said it wasn't as crowded as the other beaches and there were a lot of cool things to do. Lucas, Nathan and their sisters had visited the aquarium there too many times to count, but it was still fun.

"Yea, what can I say. It is like second nature now" Nathan replied

"Yea, Marie and I went earlier this summer"

"How is Marie? Mom said she was due soon"

"Yea, next week. I didn't want to leave her, but she insisted that Uncle Keith needed me and that she would be fine. I think she is going to go stay with her parents for a couple of days while I am gone."

"We really need to get together more often," Nathan said as the two men approached the gate and sat down.

"Yea, Marie and I were talking about that the other day. Kate is coming back here with me, she said something about calling you while she was here."

"I miss your sister. I don't get home as often as I should to see everyone and when I do, my own sister is never there."

Lucas laughed, "Yea, mom said Alycia was a busy person. She said that she took summer classes so that she could finish her senior year early"

"Yea, as of December, she will be a graduate of the University of Arizona."

"Funny how they grow up" Lucas said laughing

Brooke and Jake sat quietly chatting as they waited for their seats to be called; they had learned over the last few minutes that they would both be flying to Wilmington. Jake still had not gotten up the courage to ask Brooke about her response earlier.

"So, what do you do Jake?"

"Marketing"

"Really? I am looking for someone to help with the marketing for my company"

"What company is that?"

"Davis Designs" Brooke answered

"My daughter loves your clothes"

"You have a daughter?"

"Yea, Jenny, she is 9"

"What is her favorite?"

"She said the shirts. She loves the different styles and colors"

"Well, let me give you my card. You can bring Jenny by and I will give her a tour" Brooke said reaching for her purse and business card

"She would love that." Jake said taking Brooke's card and handing her his own, "Maybe you and I can talk marketing then also" Jake smiled and Brooke smiled back

Haley sat silently in the corner by the window with a book in her hand. It seemed to everyone around her that she was reading it, but she wasn't. She was reading the test results that she had placed in front of the page. Due date January 14th the top line read. She was pregnant and just beginning to show. She had found out a few days before while she was home in Daytona and when she went to tell Andrew, she had been in for a big surprise herself.

_FLASHBACK_

_Haley was so excited. Andrew was going to be thrilled. They were gonna have a baby. They hadn't been trying, but maybe this would be the thing that Andrew needed to finally give in to the idea of getting married. They had been together since senior year of college and he had supported her as her singing career got started. He was there for all the major milestones and she had told him several times that she wanted him to be there for all the ones still to come. Haley let herself in to Andrew's house a few blocks from her own. Even though they had been a couple for four years, they still had separate houses. She walked into the kitchen excepting to find him making dinner, but he was not there. She knew he was here, his car was in the driveway. They had talked earlier that day, he told her to come over after her doctor's appointment and they would spend the evening together before she flew to Miami the next day. _

_Haley quickly searched the first floor, but Andrew was nowhere to be seen. She headed towards the stairs and quietly walked up them. Maybe he was in the shower. As she reached the top of the stairs, she heard noise coming from the master bedroom. It sounded like giggling. She walked quickly towards the door and continued to listen. A woman's voice was heard, but she was talking too low to understand what she was saying. Haley thought it was Andrew's sister, Jackie. It almost sounded like her. Haley quietly opened the door and found it was not Andrew's sister at all. There on the bed on top of her boyfriend was another woman, a woman she had thought was her best friend, Rachel._

"_What the hell?" Haley screamed causing Andrew and Rachel to look towards the door. _

"_Haley" Rachel said quickly jumping off of Andrew_

"_What the hell is going on here?" Haley asked again_

"_Hales, we can explain" Andrew started sitting up in the bed_

"_Explain?" Haley screamed her raging emotions getting to her, "Explain, what? How my best friend managed to be in your bed naked? Or explain how she ended up on top of you?"_

"_Hales." Rachel started_

"_Don't Hales me. You were suppose to my best friend and here you are sleeping with my boyfriend. Go to hell, both of you" Haley said as she turned and ran down the stairs. Tears streaming down her face._

"_Haley!" Andrew said as he pulled on some shorts and ran after her, "Haley, please wait"_

_Haley opened the front door ignoring Andrew's pleas and headed for her car_

"_Haley" Andrew said as he hit the front porch_

_Haley stopped and turned to Andrew; all the happiness she had been feeling earlier had gone away all she felt now was anger._

"_Hales, please it was a mistake" Andrew said as he walked closer to her_

"I hope it was good, Andrew cause this mistake just cost you your girlfriend and your child" Haley yelled before getting in her car and backing down the driveway leaving Andrew standing there dumbfounded.

Haley was pulled from her memory as the announcer called for first class to start boarding. Haley wiped at the tears that were falling down her face and grabbed her things. She got in line behind the man she had seen out front, he had turned his baseball cap around and another tall dark haired man stood beside him. They seem to know each other as they were talking softly. The man who had almost ran her over was in front of them talking with a dark haired woman and in front of them was a blonde with curly hair waiting for the flight attendant to take her boarding pass. She removed her sunglasses still on her face and wiped at her tears again as she tried to stop her sniffling, but it was not working as quickly as she wanted.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" The dark haired man in front of her turned to ask

"Yea, I am fine. Thank you" Haley answered as she looked up at him and gasped.

"Haley?" Nathan Scott asked

"Nathan?" Haley answered with a question

"Oh my gosh" Nathan said as he fully turned and pulled Haley into a hug. Haley looked over his shoulder at the man next to Nathan and smiled.

"Lucas"

"Hales" Lucas said as Nathan released his hug on Haley and pulled her into one himself.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked as they released their hug

"We live here in Miami" Nathan answered as the boarding line began to move, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a show at the American Airlines Arena. I am flying to Wilmington for another show. Then, I am going to Tree Hill for a couple of weeks. Where are you two going?"

"Home" Lucas answered

"The beach" Nathan answered

"Habit, huh?" Haley laughed 

"Yea"

Haley smiled at the two men before her. They had all grown up together in Tree Hill, North Carolina. They had been friends since before they could walk, their moms had grown up there and got together every Sunday for a play date. When they graduated high school; they had all gone their separate ways. It had been way too long since they had seen each other.

Lucas and Nathan gave their boarding passes to the attendant and walked towards the gate. They stopped and waited for Haley. When Haley got past the flight attendant and joined them, they all walked together towards their airplane. All of them heading towards Wilmington, North Carolina, but no one was going to make it, not this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or anything associated with the show.

AN:/ Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for your reviews! Sorry that I have not updated before now. I have had so much going on. Enjoy this chapter though.

Lucas, Haley and Nathan boarded the plane and walked down the aisle to find their assigned seats. Haley and Lucas quickly found theirs, which were right beside each other. Nathan's was across the aisle next to a young woman with blond curly hair. Nathan sat down and smiled at his seatmate.

"Hi, I'm Nathan" He said as he extended his right hand

"Peyton" The woman answered

"Ever been to Wilmington, Peyton?" Nathan asked

"No, this is my first time. I just have a layover there"

"Layover, huh? Where are you flying to?"

"Home. Rhode Island"

"Rhode Island. Never been there"

"I get that a lot. There is not much to do there, but it is home. What about you? Have you ever been to Wilmington?"

"Yea, I actually grew up in a little town called Tree Hill about 20 miles from the airport"

"So, you are going home too?"

"No, I am actually going to Virginia Beach on vacation"

"Oh"

"I know it seems crazy to have a layover so close to home and not be going home. I just need a couple of days on the beach to relax and I might stop in North Carolina before coming back here. This is home now"

"Yea, mine too, but Rhode Island will always be where I grew up and I will always call it home"

Nathan laughed, "You sound just like Lucas"

"Lucas?" Peyton asked

"My cousin" Nathan said turning his head across the aisle to where Haley and Lucas were in deep conversation pointing.

"That is your cousin?" Peyton asked

"Yea, and the girl beside him is a friend of ours that we grew up with, Haley"

"Are you talking about me?" Lucas said turning his head away from Haley to face his cousin

"Yea. I was just telling Peyton here how you always say that Tree Hill will always be your home even though you live here"

"It is my home. We all grew up there." Lucas said

"I still call it home too," Haley said from the other side of Lucas. "You will have to excuse Nathan. He forgot his manners. I am Haley" Haley said offering a smile to the blonde.

"Peyton." Peyton said smiling back

"I am Lucas" Lucas added

"I already told her that," Nathan said

"So, do you two have a layover in Wilmington too?" Peyton asked

"No, unlike my cousin here, I am actually going to go home." Lucas replied

"I am going home in a couple of days. I have a show first in Wilmington." Haley replied

"A show?" Peyton asked

"Yea, our Haley here is a singer. A pretty good one at that" Nathan said smiling at Haley

"You were the one who used to tell me that I was tone deaf" Haley replied

"Well, clearly I was wrong"

"I am sorry, but did you just say you were a singer?" A dark haired woman leaned over the seat behind Haley and asked

"Uh, Yea." Haley replied startled

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to barge into your conversation. I am Brooke Davis" Brooke said offering her hand to Haley

"Haley" Haley replied shaking Brooke's hand. She had intentionally forgotten to say her last name.

"You would not happen to be Haley James, would you?" Brooke asked with a smile

Caught. "Uh…Uh…." Haley hated being in this position. She could either lie and say that she was not Haley James or she could be honest and have the possibility of being pulled into a game of twenty questions. It was going to be a long plane ride either way. Haley sighed, "Yea, I am Haley James" she answered cringing on the inside.

"I thought so. Don't worry I am not going scream and yell and tell everyone on the plane that a Grammy winning singer is flying with us."

"Thanks" Haley said as she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding

"You are Haley James?" Peyton asked a look of disbelief on her face

"Guilty"

"I love your music. I actually saw you the other night at the American Airline Arena."

"Well, thanks"

"I was going to come to your show, Haley, but there was an exclusive three hour special on the Florida Marlins and Miami Heat. I am a diehard basketball and baseball fan especially for my home teams."

Brooke's comment made Lucas and Nathan look at each other and cringe.

"You missed a great show," Peyton said

"That is what I heard. I sent my assistant, Susan in my place. My firm designed the clothes for your band that night"

"You are from Davis Designs? I loved their outfits"

"Thanks. I am just glad I got the opportunity."

"I need a couple of outfits for some winter shows if you are interested"

"I am interested. It would be great for my marketing. Don't you think, Jake?" Brooke said as she turned to her seatmate

"Yea" Jake said as he stood. "Hi, I'm Jake Jagleski"

"Haley. This is Lucas, that is Nathan and Peyton"

"Nice to meet you" Jake said. "Sorry about bumping into you earlier"

"Bumping into me?" Haley asked, "Oh at the ticket counter. That is okay. I was in a daze anyway"

"So, do you two know each other?" Lucas asked Jake and Brooke

"Actually we met when I bumped into her cart" Jake said laughing, "I seem to have a problem walking today"

Everyone laughed along with Jake.

"Welcome to flight 123 to Wilmington, North Carolina. We will be taking off in approximately 3 minutes. If you would please buckle your safety belts and make sure that your tray tables are in their upright position. All cell phones, pagers, laptop and any other electronic devices should be turned off at this time. Please look to the front as the flight attendants shows you how to buckle your safety belt and use your oxygen mask in case of an emergency." The captain said over the loud speaker

"See ya guys in Wilmington" Brooke said as she and Jake took their seats and buckled their safety belts.

"Every time I fly, I see the same thing," Nathan said

"Pay attention anyway" Haley, said in a hushed shout

Nathan smiled towards Haley and then turned back to face the flight attendant listening to the explanation.

When the flight attendant was done. She quickly walked to her seat behind the cockpit and put on her safety belt. A few seconds later, the plane was rolling backwards. Haley looked out the window watching the ground below her, she suddenly felt queasy and turned back to face Lucas.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just feel a little sick"

"Just breathe. We will be in the air in a minute" Lucas said reaching over to grab Haley's left hand. Haley smiled closed her eyes and leaned her head back

"Look at how fast the ground is moving by us" Peyton said staring at the window as the plane started down the runway

"It doesn't feel very fast from in here" Nathan replied

"The only thing I hate about flying…" before Peyton could finish her sentence the plane was launched into the air,"…is the takeoff," Peyton said taking a deep breath

"It will be over soon." Nathan said smiling towards her

"I know." Peyton said leaning her head back in her seat and closing her eyes. When she felt the plane level out she opened them and smiled towards Nathan.

"All over" Nathan said smiling back

"Thanks for being understanding. Most guys would tell me to suck it up or at least my fiancée does, in a joking way of course"

"I used to be the same way, but I have flown so much that I used to it."

"Do you go on vacation a lot?"

"No, actually I fly for work?"

"Really? What do you do?"

Nathan lowered his voice so that only Peyton could hear what he was about to say, "Don't tell Brooke, but I play for the Miami Heat"

"Really?" Peyton squealed quickly covering her mouth with her hand, "Sorry" she whispered

Nathan laughed at Peyton's face; "it is okay. I don't think she was paying any attention"

Peyton laughed also.

"That is so awesome that Haley James wants me to design her some outfits for her shows. I can't believe that" Brooke said smiling

"It is pretty awesome. Think you can handle it?" Jake asked

"Yea. Don't get me wrong, that is some major pressure, but I think I can handle it."

"Long hours at the office and you will get it done"

"More like long hours at home. I don't like to leave Sadie home by herself for too long"

"Sadie?"

"My yellow lab. She has been my only companion for the last three years. She is almost like my kid"

"I heard that dogs make good companions"

"Yea, she does. She always seems to know when I need some love. She has this cute way of climbing on the couch with me when I am doing work. She just lays there curled up with her head on the arm rest wagging her tail waiting for me to call her." Brooke said smiling. "She has been there for me during the tough times these last years. I will always be grateful to her for that."

"Let me guess, she is the kind of dog, who growls at your dates when she doesn't like them and wags her tail and licks their hand when she does"

"Actually, I haven't been on many dates, but she probably would be like that"

"You mean to tell me that you have not been asked out on any dates? I find that hard to believe"

"Oh, I have been asked. I just politely say no. I am not ready for the dating world, yet" Brooke said softly

Jake realized that dating was a sore subject. Brooke had probably been with someone that had treated her bad. Turned her away from the dating scene. One bad experience can do that. Jake knew. He had not been on one date since his divorce from Nikki. He was scared of getting hurt again. Jake reached over and squeezed Brooke's hand and smiled. "I can understand that feeling" Brooke smiled in response and turned to stare out the window.

"Lucas, I am not feeling too good. I need to go to the bathroom," Haley said as she undid her safety buckle. The safety belt sign was off, so she knew she could.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lucas asked concerned

"No, I should be okay. I will be right back," Haley said before standing and moving by Lucas to the aisle. She headed towards the back of the plane where the bathrooms were.

"Is Hales okay?" Nathan asked as he watched Haley walk into one of the bathrooms

"She said that she is not feeling good," Lucas said.

"It must be the motion of the plane. She was okay before we left"

"Yea, probably." Lucas said

Haley sat on the floor of the bathroom. The floor was not cold like any other bathroom floor. The cold would feel good right about now. She just wanted to lay her head on a cold floor like she always did when she was sick. It usually made her feel better. Haley knew this time was different, she was not sick, but she was having morning sickness in the middle of the afternoon on an airplane none the less. Haley groaned. The morning sickness had been going on for a couple of weeks now and it was not something that Haley was getting used too. The plane ride was just intensifying the effects. Haley felt a jolt. It startled her enough to get up off the floor. She stood over the sink and turned the water on, splashing some on her face. She looked horrible. Another jolt sent Haley up against the door. She stood upright, turned off the water and exited the bathroom back to her seat.

"Here she comes" Nathan said as he saw Haley walking back towards them

"This is your captain speaking. We are experiencing some turbulence. The safety belt sign is now on. Please make your way back to your seat and buckle your safety belt. We are in a storm cloud and hope to be out of it soon. Thank you"

"Hales" Lucas turned around and yelled

"Coming" Haley responded. She quickly made her way to Lucas, sliding in front of him and back into her seat. She fastened her safety belt and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just feeling sick. This turbulence is not helping either."

"Just hang on. We should be out of it soon"

Brooke squeezed Jake's hand tight as another jolt shook the plane; "Did I mention that I hate flying?" She asked

"Yea, it should be over soon. Just hang on. Take deep breaths" Jake replied

"Why did I do this? I hate flying"

"Just breathe, Brooke" Jake said in a calming voice. Brooke took another deep breath as the plane jolted once more. She just squeezed Jake's hand tighter

"I forgot this the other part of flying that I hate" Peyton said leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Nathan laughed softly, "It will be over soon. Just remember to breathe. Think of something else. Like your family or Rhode Island"

"Easier said than done" Peyton replied

"I know, but try" Nathan said as another jolt shook the plane. Nathan watched as the flight attendant left the cockpit with a grim look on her face. She quickly jumped into her seat and buckled her safety belt. She put her arms down beside her as if to brace herself. Before Nathan could say anything, the plane took a severe nosedive sending all of the passengers forward in their seats. Screams were heard throughout the cabin. The door to the cockpit flew open and the captain could be heard shouting, "MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

The plane was going down and no one could stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or anything associated with the show.

AN:/ Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for your reviews! Sorry for the delay guys, there has been a lot going on. And to answer a question that I was asked, No, I don't think this will be like the show, "lost". I have never seen the show, I don't have much time to watch TV. Enjoy this chapter though.

Nathan woke up bringing his left hand to his head, which was pounding. He opened his eyes and looked around. Peyton was leaning against the side of the plane, a small gash across her forehead. Nathan could see past her out the window and all he was looking straight out of at the ground. He heard a groan to his left and looked over to see Lucas putting his right hand towards his head. Lucas opened his eyes and looked at Nathan

"What happened?" Lucas asked

"I think we crashed" Nathan replied

"Oh god." Lucas said, "Hales" Lucas said as he turned towards his seatmate. Haley was leaning on Lucas's shoulder. "Haley" Lucas said again. This time getting a groan in return. "Haley are you okay?"

"I…I think so" Haley said slowly lifting her head from Lucas's shoulder. She winced and reached for the back of her neck. "What happened?"

"We crashed" Lucas replied. Lucas reached over and undid Haley safety belt and then undid his own. "We need to get off the plane," Lucas said urgently.

"Why?" Haley asked

"It is starting to fill with smoke. There is probably a fire somewhere. Come on, Hales" Lucas stood up and pulled Haley with him. He looked over the seat to see that Brooke and Jake were both missing as Nathan and Peyton undid their seatbelts and stood.

"Where did they go?" Peyton asked referring to Brooke and Jake

"I don't know. They were there behind us when it got bad" Lucas answered

"Let's just find a way out. The smoke is moving this way," Nathan said

"The emergency exit is this way," Lucas said leading the group towards the back of the plane into the smoke. They found the emergency exit was already open and looked out the plane. Directly below them was water. Lucas tried to figure out a way down. There was nothing to use. He would have to jump and help the others down. "I am going to jump down. Haley you come after me. I will help get you down"

Haley nodded.

"Be careful, Man" Nathan said

"I will" Lucas looked down into the water before jumping from the plane. He landed in the water with a thud. There was something below him. He looked down there the murky water and saw a hand. He shivered before turning back to the emergency door. That was probably the first of many bodies they would see.

"Okay, Haley" Lucas said reaching his hands up to Haley and pulling her down into the water, making sure that she didn't get near the hand. Lucas turned to help Peyton and Nathan out of the plane. The four quickly made their way to the beach up ahead.

"Where are we?" Peyton asked

"No idea" Nathan answered

Lucas led the group looking into the water as he walked as they approached the cockpit of the plane. He could see that the captain and co-captain were dead. Lucas shivered again. When they finally reached the beach. They all fell in exhaustion. Lucas and Nathan looked towards the plane and got their first look. The back of the plane was on fire. It had already fully engulfed the coach section of the plane and was quickly moving into first class. Amazingly the plane had managed to land on its belly, with the two rear wheels down which cause the back end to be elevated. Lucas turned his head from the scene and looked around at their surroundings. They needed to figure out where exactly they were.

"Haley, Lucas" the group turned around as Jake and Brooke came rushing towards them

"Everyone okay?" Brooke asked as they reached each other

"Yea, you guys okay?" Nathan asked

"Yea, we are fine" Jake replied, "Come on let's get you guys away from the water"

"Does anyone know where we are?" Haley asked as they walked

"One of the other passengers thinks he might have an idea" Brooke replied as her, Haley and Peyton walked ahead of the three guys

"Sorry for leaving you guys on there. Brooke flipped out" Jake said to Lucas and Nathan, "I was barely able to get out of my seatbelt before she took off towards the emergency exit."

"It's okay, man" Nathan replied

"Did she say anything about having a fear of planes?" Lucas asked

"She mentioned something about not liking them and then she was cursing herself for being on one" Jake replied

"Maybe something happened to her on a plane" Nathan replied

"Or maybe something happened to someone she loved on a plane" Jake said as it all clicked in his head

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"She said that she hasn't been on a date in three years and that her dog has been there to help her though the three years. I thought it might have been a really bad break up, but now I think it might have been something worse" Jake replied

"Like a boyfriend died in a plane crash or something?" Lucas asked

"Yea"

"It is possible" Nathan replied

The guys stopped their conversation when they caught up with the three girls. There was fire going and around the fire stood or sat about thirty people. One guy was walking around with a compass and looking towards the sky.

"That is McFadden. He is the guy who thinks he knows where we are," Brooke said

"There are not a lot of people here," Peyton said noticing the group

"I don't think a lot of people made it off the plane" Nathan said

_**Wilmington, North Carolina**_

"Karen, what time does Lucas's flight come in?" Deb Scott asked her sister

"6. Keith said that he would pick him up" Karen answered her sister from across the café that they owned together.

Jackie's café was the hot spot in Tree Hill for everyone. It didn't matter if you were young or old, you always felt welcome. The sisters had opened the café shortly after their mother died in their early twenties, it had been her dream and she was never able to fulfill it. So her daughters used their inheritance money and named the café after their mom, Jackie. It was a way of keeping her with them.

"I can't believe he took the mid afternoon flight" Deb said.

"I know, but when Keith called and told him to come. He told me that he would be on the next flight he could get. This happened to be that flight"

"Poor boy" Deb said as she laughed

The phone rang at the counter and Deb reached over to pick it up, "Jackie's café, this is Deb"

"Deb, it is Keith."

"Hey Keith"

"Turn on the TV."

"Turn on the TV?"

"Just turn on the TV to channel 4" Keith replied

"Keith, what is going on?" Deb said as she reached for the TV remote below the counter and pointed it towards the TV

Before Keith could answer, Deb dropped the phone and across the room, a cup shattered.

"We have breaking news to report. American Airlines flight 1235 flying from Miami, Florida to Wilmington, North Carolina has gone down. The current whereabouts of the plane are at this time unknown. A mayday call came in from the pilot at approximately 3:35. Only twenty minutes after the plane became airborne. Once again, American Airlines flight 1235 has gone down. If you know or think that a family member may have been on the flight, please call 888-555-8525. Counselors at this number will be able to tell you for sure. Once again that number is 888-555-8525. We will keep you updated on this breaking story, as we know more.

"Oh god" Karen said, as she stood still, "No"

_**Crash Site**_

"I think I figured out where we are" The guy Brooke had called McFadden said

"Where?" Jake asked

"A small piece of land just off the coast of Florida."

"How did you figure that out?" Brooke asked

"Math. I just calculated what time we left Miami, how fast we were going, how far we could have gone and what time we went down"

"So, we didn't get very far"

"Nope, if I am correct we are somewhere around West Palm Beach" McFadden answered

"How is anyone going to find us?" Peyton asked, "Cell phones don't work"

"There should be a tracking system on the plane" Lucas answered

"What if there isn't one?" Haley asked

"Then we pray" McFadden said softly

**_Miami Florida, Home of Jason and Carrie Nelson_**

"Jason!" Carrie Nelson called from the living room of their home to her husband, "Jason!"

"Yea?" Jason said walking into the living room

"Did you say that Nate was flying today?" Carrie said with her eyes still locked on the TV

"Yea, why?"

"Where was he going?"

"The beach. He said something about a layover in Wilmington. What is going on?"

"A plane went down. It was flying from here to Wilmington. I think it might have been Nate's flight" Carrie said breaking her stare and turning to her husband.

"What?!?!" Jason asked as he moved to sit next to his wife as another breaking news flash appeared on the screen

_**Orlando, Florida, Tour bus**_

"Boss!" Stage Manager, Chris Knuckles yelled through the bus

"Yea" came the reply from Jack McMahon

"You might want to see this" Chris said from his place in the "living room" part of tour bus

"What?" Jack said as he approached the doorway. He looked towards the TV and felt the blood drain from his face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chris asked

"Yea, that is Haley's flight"

_**Miami, Florida, home of Chase and Linda Cassell**_

"Mom" Marie Roe called out as she opened the backdoor to her parent's home. When no one answered, "Mom? Mom, are you here?"

"Oh, Marie. I just saw the news. Are you okay?"

"Saw the news? Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Marie, you don't know?" Linda Cassell asked her daughter

"Know what? Mom, you are scaring me"

"Marie, Lucas's plane went down," Linda said as Marie fell to the floor

_**Crash site**_

"Should we try to find the tracking system?" Nathan asked

"It would be in the cockpit and they only way back onto the plane is the way we came out." Lucas replied

"The fire has probably already spread that far" Jake supplied

"So, we are stuck" Brooke said

"Yea, let's just hope it can give off enough signal before it is completely lost," Mcfadden said

"And if it doesn't?" Haley asked

"Then I guess we will be here for a while" Lucas answered as he walked away silently

_**Miami, Florida, Davis Designs**_

"Oh God" Susan said as she heard the breaking newscast come across the radio sitting on her desk

"Susan?" James, one of the accounting executives said as he walked by her desk, "Susan, what is it?"

"It is Ms. Davis. Her plane went down," Susan said as tears ran down her cheek. Susan knew how much it took Brooke to get on that plane after what happened three years ago and now, the same thing may have happened to her.

**_Miami, Florida, Home of Nikki Jagleski_**

"Mommy!" Jenny yelled running through her mother's home. Jenny never called Nikki 'mommy' and Nikki knew that something was wrong as she came running down the stairs

"Jenny, what is it?"

"A plane went down"

"Oh honey. I don't think it was your daddy's" Nikki said trying to reason with her daughter

"It was. It was!" Jenny screamed, "You have to call this number and talk to these people. They will tell you. It was daddy's plane" Jenny thrust a piece of notebook paper at her mother, "It was daddy"

Nikki took the paper and looked at the numbers scribbled on it. Nikki didn't know what to do, but to set her daughter's mind at ease, she made the call.

"American Airlines flight 1235 information. How can I help you?" came the voice on the other end

"Um…Yes, my daughter saw your news bulletin and she seems to think her father was on the plane that went down."

"What is his name, ma'am?"

"Jake Jagleski"

"One minute, please" Nikki could hear typing in the background and the horrible news, "I am sorry ma'am, according to my records, Mr. Jagleski was on that flight."

Nikki dropped the phone and fell to her knees, "Oh god"

"Ma'am?…Ma'am?…."Said the voice on the other end of the line

Jenny moved to pick up the phone and said in a small tearful voice, "Hello?"

"Honey, where is your mom?"

"My daddy was on that plane, wasn't he?"

"Can I talk to your mom, please?"

"He was, wasn't he?" Jenny said almost screaming.

"Yes, your dad was on the plane"

Jenny screamed before throwing the phone and running out the backdoor of the house

_**Miami, Florida, home studio of Mike Bridges**_

"Yea, I like that" Mike said as he finished playing a section of the latest movie he was working to produce. His partner, Chad Jenkins shook his head agreeing with him.

"You want to move on?" Chad asked

"Yea, let's get as much done as we can. I want to try to make it Rhode Island Saturday"

"Alright. Next section coming up"

Just as they began to watch the section, Mike's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and saw 'Jamie' flashing across the screen.

"Hold a minute, Chad. It is Peyton's sister" Mike said as he flipped open his phone, "Hey Jamie"

"Did Peyton make her flight?"

"Yea, she is on her way to Wilmington"

"Oh god"

"Jamie, what's wrong?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Mike, the plane went down"

_**Miami Florida, Home of Jason and Carrie Nelson**_

"I have to call his mom. No one knows he was on that flight," Jason said as he stood from the couch and went in search of his cell phone.

"Do you have her number?" Carrie asked from the couch

"Yea, Nate gave it to me when he went home last time and forgot his cell phone. I saved it incase I ever needed it again" Jason said, "Where is my cell phone?"

"Kitchen, I think"

Jason walked into the kitchen and found his cell phone sitting on the counter. He picked it up and scrolled through the phone book until he found the entry he needed, 'Deb, Nate's mom'. He took a deep breath before pressing send. He was about to deliver some bad news.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or anything associated with the show.**_

_**AN:/ Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this story in a LONG time, but I got a couple of requests to continue it so I decided to try. I am not sure how far apart the updates are going to be as "Looking Forward" is the main story I am working on. However, I will try my best to update this story also. I have already written the next chapter. Leave some reviews! Enjoy reading!**_

**_Tree Hill, North Carolina, Jackie's Cafe_**

Deb ran around the counter and towards her sister as Karen fell to the floor in a heap of sobs.

"Karen" Deb said once she reached her sister, "Karen, are you sure it is Lucas's flight?"

"I am sure. I know the flight number"

"Maybe he missed his flight"

"Maybe" Karen said as she looked towards Deb, "but what if he didn't? What if he was on that flight? Oh, Deb, what am I going to do if my only son is gone?"

"Hey, we don't know that for sure. We have to believe that Lucas is okay until we hear otherwise" Deb replied as her cell phone began ringing. "Let me get that, it might be Keith" Deb stood from her spot and walked towards the counter where her cell phone was currently sitting. It wasn't Keith calling, but Deb recognized the area code

"Hello?" Deb spoke into her phone expecting to hear Nathan's voice coming back at her, but it wasn't Nathan

"Ms. Scott?"

"Yea?"

"This is Jason Nelson. Nathan's friend from Florida"

"Oh, yea, Hey Jason. Is everything alright?"

"Um…not really. Nathan had given me your number in case of emergencies when he came home one time"

"Is Nathan okay?"

"I am not sure."

"What do you mean you are not sure?"

"Nathan flew out this morning to spend some time at the beach"

"What are you saying Jason?" Deb asked as she dread his answer

"Nathan was on the plane that went down"

The only that could be heard on Jason's end of the phone was Deb's scream and phone being dropped to the floor

_**Miami, Florida, home of Chase and Linda Cassell**_

Marie Roe sat on the couch of her parents living room with her eyes glued to the TV waiting for any news that they had found the plane and that her husband was alive. A half-empty box of tissues sat next to her on the armrest. The box had once been full. Marie's mother, Linda walked into the room and handed her daughter a glass of water before sitting down beside her.

"What am I going to do, Mom?" Marie asked as she held the glass of water with both hands resting it against her protruding stomach.

"You are going to stay strong. Lucas will come home."

"What if he isn't coming home, mom? What if he is dead? They don't even know where the plane is"

"You have to believe, Marie. Until you get that phone call that says that he is gone, you have to believe that he is fine and that he is trying everything in his power to get back to you and your child"

"I need to call Karen. She needs to know what is going on" Marie said as she stood from the couch still holding her glass of water and started looking around

"Your stuff is on the kitchen table," Linda said softly. She watched as her daughter turned and walked slowly towards the kitchen in search of her cell phone.

**_Orlando, Florida, Tour bus_**

"I understand that you are getting a lot of calls, but you have to understand that no one is to know that Haley James is on that flight" Jack McMahon said into his phone as he walked out along the tour bus that was pulled over on the side of the road, "No one is to know, especially not the press. Well, I am glad to hear that you don't give the kind of information out. Thank you"

"They know anything?" Chris Knuckles asked as Haley's manager closed his cell phone

"No more than we do at the moment. However, they know now not to let anyone know that she was on that plane. At least, not until we know what we are dealing with" Jack said as he continued walking

"Boss, she is okay"

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because she is Haley. I know you think of her almost like a daughter. I am close enough to her, that she might as well be my sister. We are both worried about her, but we have to believe that she is okay. No news is good news in this situation. We both know Haley. She is a fighter and if she has any say about it she will be just fine"

Jack stopped in his pacing and looked at the stage manager. He nodded his head and than began pacing once more. Everyone on the crew knew that pacing was how Jack McMahon dealt with stress, however no one had seen him stress this much in over a year.

_**Miami, Florida, Home of Jake Jagleski**_

"Jenny" Nikki said as she pushed open the partially opened front door of her ex husband's home, "Jenny"

Nikki began to walk up the stairs towards the bedrooms. She stopped at the first door on the right and peered in. The guestroom was empty. She walked further down and peered into next room and found it to be Jenny's room. It was also empty. She continued walking and checking into open doorways until she came to the last room. It was Jake's room and lying in the middle of the king-size bed was her daughter.

"Jenny" Nikki said as she slowly approached the bed. She thought that at any moment Jenny would sit up in the bed and tell her to go away, but she didn't. As Nikki reached the bed she sat down and reached her hand over to pull the hair from Jenny's eyes. The same eyes as Jake's were staring back at her, " I figured I would find you here"

"I miss daddy," Jenny said as she grabbed one of his pillows and buried her face into it

"He will be home soon"

"His plane went down. He is dead," Jenny said as she moved her head from the pillow

"Hey, your dad is not dead until we get the phone call that tells us for sure. Until than you are daddy is alive and he is probably wishing he was here with you:"

:"I wish I had been able to go with him, at least than we would be together"

"If you were with him, than I would be sitting around worried about both of you."

"No, you wouldn't. You don't even like daddy"

"Jenny, I like your dad. I still have a place in my heart for him"

"You do?"

"Yea, I do, he gave me you. Now, until your daddy comes home we need to stick together"

"What if he doesn't come home?"

"He has too, honey. He has too," Nikki said as she placed her right hand on her daughter's back and began rubbing it in small circles

**_Tree Hill, North Carolina, Jackie's Café_**

"This is all just so surreal," Karen said as she sat down in the booth next to her sister. Their brother sitting across from them

"Who was on the phone?" Keith asked

"Marie. She wanted to make sure I knew what was going on"

"Is she okay?" Deb asked

"As well as she can be. She is at her parent's house. Oh, god. I forgot to call Kate" Karen said as she reached for her cell phone once more

"I called her and Alycia. They know what is going on. Kate said she would be here as soon as she could and Alycia said she would see if she could get a flight home," Keith said stopping his sister

"I can't believe both of them. Both of them are on the plane together," Deb said

"They are together and we are together" Keith said as he looked back and forth between his sisters. "They are fine"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we have to believe that. We know they were both on that plane and we know that they are probably together where ever they are. They are probably worried about the two of you"

"I just wish they would find the plane and we would know for sure. I hate waiting" Karen said

"I know, but we have to" Keith said as he placed one of hands on each of his sisters, "We have to"

**_Miami, Florida, home studio of Mike Bridges_**

"I am sorry about Peyton, man," Chad Jenkins said as he sat with Peyton's fiancée Mike on his living room couch. The TV was on and the news broadcast showed the same information for the fifth time in a row. The phone number for information came up on the screen once more. Mike had been on a three-way call when he made the call to that hotline and confirmed what he feared the most, Peyton was on the plane.

"Thanks Chad"

"Are you going to be okay? I need to get home to my family"

"Yea, I will be fine. Go ahead. Thanks for staying this long"

"It is not a problem. Call if you need anything"

"I will" Mike said as Chad let himself out the front door.

A few minutes later, Mike reached for his ringing cell phone and opened up it

"How are you holding up, Jaime?"

"Not so good. You?"

"About the same"

"They have cancelled all the flights until further notice. I am stuck here at the airport"

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"Yea, mom called me. She saw it on the news and was worried it was Peyton's plane. I hated to tell her that it was"

"Was your dad home?"

"Yea, mom called him over to the phone and I told him the same thing. I hate them being up there by themselves. I know they are going crazy."

"I do too and I hate you being there by yourself"

"We are all separated when we should be together. I was going to rent a car and drive up there, but I didn't get to the rental car places fast enough. All the vehicles are gone"

"I am sorry."

"Nothing you could control"

"Actually, I think I can help you"

"What do you mean?"

"Just hang tight. I am coming to get you"

"Coming to get me? Mike, it will take you like 12 hours to get here"

"It is better than sitting around here. Just hang in there. I will be there as soon as I can and we will drive up to Rhode Island from there"

"Just please be careful"

"I will. I will see you soon"

"Okay" Jamie said as she hung up the phone. Mike closed his cell phone and walked towards his bedroom to grab his stuff. He was taking a road trip

**_Crash Site_**

The fire burned bright as the day began to turn to dusk and than to darkness. The group sat around the fire silently. No one had spoken a word in the past hour.

"Do you think they will ever find us?" Haley asked softly to Nathan who was sitting beside her leaning against a fallen tree they had dragged towards the fire

"Yea, they will find us"

"Mom is probably going hysterical and Marie too," Lucas said

"My mom didn't even know I was going to the beach. The only person that knew was Jason" Nathan replied to his cousin

"Everyone is probably going out of their minds. No one knows where we are, but us" Peyton said

"They will find us. They have too," Jake said

"I should have never gotten on that plane. If I hadn't I would be at home with my dog, Sadie" Brooke said

"It was a freak accident. No one knew this was going to happen" Lucas said

"I told myself I would never get on a plane again and I did anyway and look what happened"

"I should have just stayed on the bus," Haley added

"Guys, come on. We can't think like this. We need to just make the most of this situation" Nathan said, "Why don't we start by getting to know each other better"

"Okay, Nate you start" Lucas said

"Well, My name is Nathan Scott, I am 26. I was born in raised in Tree Hill, North Carolina by my mom. I have one sister, Alycia who is four years younger than me. My dad left when I was 5. My passion is basketball and I live by myself"

"My name is Haley James, I am 26. I was also born and raised in Tree Hill, North Carolina by my two crazy, fun loving parents. I have two older brothers. I grew up with these two wackos," Haley said as she pointed to either side of her at Lucas and Nathan, "I am a singer and I live in Daytona Beach, Florida. I just ended a four year relationship"

"Who are you calling Wackos?" Lucas replied as he laughed, "My name is Lucas Roe, I am also 26. I was born and raised in Tree Hill, North Carolina. I have a sister who is a year younger than me; our mom, grandmother, aunt and uncle raised us. Nathan, over here is my cousin. I am married and have been for two years. My wife, Marie is expecting our first child next week. I live in Miami Florida and I play professional baseball"

"You are that Lucas Roe?" Brooke asked excitedly

"Yea, I am that Lucas Roe."

"I love to watch you play. I am sorry about the arm injury"

"Thanks. It is healing and hopefully I will be off the DL list soon"

"Peyton" Haley said

"My name is Peyton Sawyer, also 26. I was raised in Providence, Rhode Island. My parents are still together and are celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary on Saturday. I have one younger sister, Jamie, whom I am very close with. I am a professional artist and I am engaged to a wonderful guy, Mike. I live in an Oceanside house in Miami."

"My name is Jake Jagleski, I am 27. I was raised in Miami. My parents died when I was 21 in a car accident and I have no siblings. I do have a daughter, Jenny who is 9 who I have custody of. I work with a marketing firm and usually when I go on business trips, I bring Jenny with me. She is with my ex-wife this weekend"

"My name is Brooke, I am also 27. I was born and raised in Charleston, South Carolina. I own Davis Designs in Miami. My parents are gone and I am an only child. I live by myself with my dog, Sadie. She is my child. I hate flying"

"See, now we knew a little bit more about each other" Nathan said

"Why was everyone flying today?" Haley asked wanting to keep the conversation going, "I was flying to Wilmington for a show. I wanted a few hours to myself before the crew got there"

"I was going on vacation to Virginia Beach, my layover was Wilmington" Nathan said

"I was flying home to Tree Hill to help our uncle with something" Lucas added

"I was flying to Rhode Island for my parent's anniversary celebration. My layover was in Wilmington and my sister was going to meet me there so we could fly home together" Peyton said

"I had a business meeting in Chicago tomorrow morning, Wilmington was my layover"

"I also had a business meeting, but in New York, Wilmington was also my layover"

"We were all flying for completely different reasons" Lucas observed

"Yea, and none of us made it" Jake added

"The worse part about all of this" Brooke started, "Is we are in the middle of nowhere, alive and everyone probably thinks we are at the bottom of the ocean, dead"

No one responded to Brooke. They had all been thinking the same thing


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_AN/ Here is the next chapter! I am sooo sorry for the delay. I just found the chapter on my computer. I thought I had already posted it, but apparently I had not. Sorry about that. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!_ _Miami, Florida, home of Chase and Linda Cassell_

"Anything new?" Chase Cassell said as he walked into his living room with his morning cup of coffee.

"No, they are still trying to figure out where they went down at" Marie Roe said sipping from the glass of water that she held in her hand.

"They should know more as the day goes on. They have all day"

"I hope so, daddy"

"You just have to believe" Chase said as he bent down to kiss his daughter on the cheek, "I have to get ready for work. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yea, I will be fine. Mom said she would not be gone too long"

"Okay." Chase said as he left his daughter and walked back towards his bedroom. Marie turned her attention back to the TV in front of her.

"No news is good news," Marie said softly to herself as she continued to watch the newscast, hoping for breaking news. Hoping that they had found the plane and hoping that her husband was alive.

**_Crash Site_**

"Morning" Nathan said as Haley rolled over on her side and looked his way

"Morning." Haley replied rubbing her eyes, "What time is it?"

"My watch says 8:45. How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess. Exhaustion kind of took over and that was it for me"

"Yea, I know. Me too"

"Where are the rest of them?"

"Brooke and Jake are over there still sleeping" Nathan said as he pointed behind Haley and to the left, "And Lucas and Peyton went with a couple of the others to look for some kind of food"

"Why didn't you go?"

"Someone had to stay behind and tell you what was going on"

"True" Haley, said as she laughed, "Anything happened this morning?"

"Nope, nothing. Well, except if you count Lucas stepping on me"

Haley laughed as she watched Nathan's face. She had missed being able to hang out with him.

"Did he really?" Haley asked

"No, but it got you laughing"

"Yes, it did"

"Hey sleepy head" Lucas said as he and Peyton walked towards them with a couple of bananas in hand

"What did you find?" Nathan asked as his cousin sat down beside him

"A whole fruit section of a grocery store" Peyton replied

"Huh?"

"There is a whole bunch of fruits growing back there." Lucas said, "It looks like this island was once someone's home."

"What is all out there?" Haley asked

"Oranges, apples, bananas, all kinds of stuff and the trees are overflowing with them"

"Are you sure they are safe to eat?"

"Well, McFadden ate one of everything and didn't die so I think we are good" Peyton supplied

"Here try one" Lucas said handing a banana to Haley

Haley shook her head and wrapped her hands around her stomach; she was not willing to take the risk of eating something unless she knew it was not going to harm her unborn child

"Go ahead eat it, Hales" Lucas said

"No, thanks. I am not really hungry. Nathan, you eat it"

"Haley, what do you mean you are not hungry?" Nathan asked before taking the banana from Lucas

"I am just not hungry," Haley said as she stood and walked away from the group

"What is wrong with her?" Lucas asked

"No idea" Nathan replied

**_Wilmington, North Carolina, Tour bus_**

"Hey Chris?" Jack McMahon shouted through the tour bus of Haley James

"Yea?" Came the reply as Chris walked out of the living area of the bus

"Can you come out here for a minute?"

"Yea, sure" Chris said as he made his way up to front of the bus and stepped off. He followed Jack around the bus, which was parked outside of the Legion Stadium.

"I just got off the phone with the record label. They are officially canceling tonight's show."

"Are they going to say what is really going on?"

"They don't see any way around it. They are a little upset that Haley would take a flight instead of coming with us, but they are more worried about her safety right now. They have asked us to do one thing though"

"What's that?"

"Tell her parents. They figure it would be better coming from one of us. They don't need to find out when the rest of the world does"

"I will tell them. I have known them too long not to be the one to tell them" Chris said as he walked back towards the bus, "What are we doing with the bus?"

"The venue is going to allow us to stay here until we know more. There is a truck waiting for you at the front gate. You have a few hours to tell Haley's parents before the record company releases the info to the press"

"I had better get going. This is going to kill them"

"Stay with them if you need too. I know how close you are to Haley and to her family."

"Thanks, Jack. I will be in touch," Chris said as he stepped back on the bus and went to get some stuff together. This is not the job he signed up for.

_**Miami, Florida, Home of Nikki Jagleski**_

"Morning sleepyhead" Nikki said as her daughter stumbled into the kitchen a little bit after 10am

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Not so good. I really miss daddy"

"I know sweetie. I know."

"Can we go spend the day at home? I want to be around all of his things" Jenny asked her mother

"Of course we can. We will go over there after we finish breakfast. What would you like to eat?"

"I am not really hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I think I am going to go watch the news for a little bit. See if there is anything new" Jenny said as she walked out of the kitchen

"Okay" Nikki replied softly as she watched her daughter take a seat on the couch and stare at the TV, which was already on. Nikki knew that there was nothing new, at least not anything that would bring them a step closer to knowing where Jake was or even if he was alive. However, she knew that Jenny needed to see it for herself. She walked back into the kitchen and finished her task of emptying the dishwasher. She wanted to get to Jake's house as soon as she could. She knew her daughter needed to be there.

**Somewhere, Virginia, I-95**

"Mike, Thanks again" Jaime said from the passenger seat of her sister's fiancée's expedition

"It is not a problem, Jaime" Mike replied from the driver's seat watching traffic as he merged into the right line to take the exit, "I was going stir crazy by myself"

"Do you think Peyton is okay?"

"I have to believe that she is okay, Jaime."

"I know, but that is so hard. We don't know for sure"

"And we don't know otherwise" Mike said stealing a glance at her, "Peyton is okay and she is probably more worried about you and me and your parents"

"I know she is. She knew I would worry when her plane never made it"

"We just have to keep the faith. We have to be strong for each other, your parents and Peyton"

"Thanks Mike. I know how much this is killing you."

"I am just happy to be doing something. I can't stand to sit and wait around and getting you to Rhode Island is what Peyton would want"

"She would also want her family to be together, including you, Mike. You are part of this family too"

Mike smiled, "Thanks Jamie"

"Your are welcome. How far do you think we are from Providence?"

"A good ways" Mike replied, "We are going to be hitting DC soon and than we have to go through Maryland, Delaware, New Jersey, New York and Connecticut before we even hit Rhode Island"

"That is going to take like 12 hours"

"Not that long. Just sit back and relax. We will be there soon," Mike said as he passed the sign welcoming them to the District of Columbia

**Tree Hill, North Carolina, Home of Jimmy and Lydia James**

Chris parked the truck he was driving at the curb in front of the James's house. He sighed as he looked towards the home that he still considered his second home. Chris had grown up in Tree Hill along with Haley and the Scott cousins. The four of them were inseparable for many years and often spent all their time at the James's house. Chris's family had moved when he was 15, but he had kept in contact with the other three. When Haley was beginning her career as a singer, she called Chris and wanted him to be part of her crew. The rest is history.

The front door opened as Lydia James stepped out on the porch and peered at the truck as if she was trying to see who was inside. Chris opened the door and stepped out before calling to her, "Hey Ms. J"

"Chris? Well, what are you doing here?" Lydia said as Chris walked up the front walked and towards the front door, "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lydia?"

"Sorry. Old habits are hard to break"

"I guess so," Lydia said as she pulled Chris into a hug, "It is good to see you. Where's Haley?"

"That is what I came to talk to you about. Is Mr. J here?"

"Yea, he is inside. Is everything alright with Haley-bub?"

"Why don't we go inside and I will fill you both in?" Chris said as he gently turned Lydia back towards the open door

"Okay. Jimmy, come down." Lydia yelled up the stairs as Chris closed the front door. This was not going to be easy.

**Crash Site**

Nathan walked up behind Haley as she sat with her head on her knees staring out into the ocean. She didn't turn her head as he approached and sat down

"You okay?" Nathan asked

"Not really"

"What's wrong?"

"This whole thing is wrong. The last few days of my life have been wrong"

"Haley, what is going on?"

"Damn Andrew."

"What about him?"

"He is the reason that I needed time away to think. If it wasn't for him, I would be in Wilmington right now doing my sound check"

"Hales, what are you talking about?"

"I caught Andrew cheating on me with my best friend Tuesday night"

"What? Rachel?" Nathan asked

"Yea, Rachel. I went over there to tell him some really exciting news and instead found them together. I had a show the next day in Miami and that is when I decided just to take a plane to Wilmington."

"I am sorry about all of this, Haley"

"Yea me too. I just want to go home. I was so looking forward to having a few days with my family and seeing your moms."

"It will all work out." Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around Haley and pulled her to him

"I am not so sure anymore" Haley said as she leaned against Nathan and let a single tear roll down her face.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina, Jackie's Café**

"I thought you might be here," Deb Scott said as she opened the café door and walked in

"Yea, I needed something to keep me busy" Karen replied from behind the counter.

"Where's Kate?"

"With Keith. Did you hear from Alycia?"

"Yea, she is flying in this afternoon. That was the earliest she could get a flight here"

"I heard they closed the airport after yesterday"

"Any customers this morning?"

"The regular crowd. Everyone was talking about the crash this morning. I didn't tell them that the boys were on the plane. I still don't fully believe it myself"

"I know. Me neither" Deb said as she grab her apron from the back wall and put it on.

The front door opened as a young man walked into the café

"Chris!" Deb yelled as she walked around the counter and pulled the young boy into a hug, her sister following

"Hey Ms. S." Chris replied hugging Deb and than Karen

"What brings you to Tree Hill? Does Haley have a show close by?" Karen asked

"Actually yea, she does"

"Where is Haley?" Deb asked

Chris sighed before turning to look at the muted TV on the wall reporting the plane crash. He turned back to face the two women and knew he had to tell them. Haley was like a daughter to both of them.

"Haley was on the plane that went down. I came to tell her parents"

Deb and Karen both gasped as tears came flowing to their eyes.

"Oh god" Karen said as she moved her hand to cover her mouth

"Chris. Why don't you sit down?" Deb said as she pointed Chris towards one of the booths that lined the café wall, "We have to tell him" she whispered to her sister

"I know. It is going to kill him" Karen whispered back as the two sister followed Chris and sat down in the booth across from him

"I hated telling her parents that she was on that plane. Lydia can't stop crying"

"I know that had to be very tough for you to do" Karen said placing her hand on Chris, "but there is something we need to tell you now"

Chris looked towards Karen and waited, "Chris, Nathan and Lucas were also on that plane"

"What!" Chris said

"Lucas was flying here to help Keith and Nathan was going on vacation at the beach" Deb added

"Oh god" Chris said as he put his hand in his hands, "All three of them"

"I know" Karen said as she moved to sit next to him and put her arm around him, "We have to believe they are okay. We just have to believe it"


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_AN/ Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, I have not had much time to write. It has been a hard week. Okay, I usually don't ask this question, but I want a little readers opinion…Should I make this a Nathan/Haley and Jake/Brooke or a Jake/Haley and Nathan/Brooke. Obviously there will be no Jeyton, Brucas or Leyton, well except friendship wise. Let me know. Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!_

_Oh, and next chapter will be more about our six strangers and their backgrounds_

_**Crash site**_

Haley and Nathan walked back toward the others a little while later. Haley sat down next to Lucas and he pulled her into a hug.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I just a little stressed" Haley replied

"Hey do you guys think they have released the passenger list yet?" Brooke asked

"They would tell your next of kin first" Jake replied

"What if you don't have a next of kin?" Brooke asked

"They would probably find someone close to you" Jake replied once more

"Do you really think they would?" Brooke asked

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton asked as she noticed Brooke's questions and the expression on her face

"Yes…NO…I don't know" Brooke replied

"Brooke, they will tell someone that you were on that plane," Peyton said

"There is no one to tell" Brooke replied, "My parents are dead, I had no siblings. I throw my time and effort into building my business so I have no friends or no close friends. All I have is Sadie"

"There has to be someone that knew you were flying. Didn't you say that you were on a business trip?" Lucas said

"You are right. Susan, my assistant. She knew, but they wouldn't tell her I was the plane"

"My guess is, she already knows. She knew your flight number" Haley said, "The whole world probably knows that the plane went down. They just don't know where we are or who was on the plane"

"Once they have notified our families, they name us among the passengers" Nathan said, "My coach knows I was flying today and Jason will confirm where too"

"My coach knew I was going home," Lucas said

"Jack and Chris knew I was flying to Wilmington. Poor Chris, he is going to go crazy when he finds out all three of us were on that plane" Haley said as she looked between her two friends.

"Hopefully he finds out before they spread it on the news" Nathan said putting his arm around Haley and pulling her to him

**_Miami, Florida, Davis Designs_**

"Susan" Stan said as he walked into the boss' office where her assistant was currently sitting at her desk

"Yes" Susan, said as she turned the chair to face the door

"The FAA is on the phone, they need a phone number to contact Ms. Davis's next of kin"

"She doesn't have one" Susan said softly

"Oh" Stan replied, "Do you want me to tell them that?"

"No, I will take the call" Susan said as she reached for the phone on the corner of the desk as Stan silently walked out of the office closing the door behind him

"Thank you for calling Davis Designs, this is Susan. How may I help you?" Susan said into the receiver

"This is Micah McMiller with the FAA. I am trying to locate a number and name of the next of kin for a Brooke Penelope Davis. Can you help me?"

"Yea, I can help you Mr. McMIller. I am Ms. Davis's assistant and unfortunately, Ms. Davis does not have a next of kin. Her parents are dead and she has no siblings."

"A husband? Children? Another relative?"

"She never married nor had any children. She has no living relatives only her dog and work"

"How long have you been her assistant?"

"Since she started this company 5 years ago" Susan answered

"I am sorry what was your name?"

"Susan. Susan Smith"

"I am sorry to tell you this Ms. Smith, but we have confirmed that Ms. Davis was on American Airlines Flight 1235 when it went down yesterday afternoon."

"I know. Has there been any news?"

"No, there has not. However, I am putting you down as Ms. Davis's next of kin. If there is news, they will contact you."

"Thank you" Susan said, "Good bye"

"Good bye"

Susan returned the phone to its cradle and turned her chair around to face the Miami skyline. A new wave of fresh tears came to her eyes. She knew the courage it took for Brooke to get onto that plane after the accident three years ago. She just hoped and prayed that Brooke was still alive

**_Tree Hill, North Carolina, Jackie's Café_**

"Chris!" Kate Roe said as she walked towards the café booth where her mom and aunt were sitting with Chris. Her uncle following her

"Hey Kate!" Chris replied standing from the booth to pull her into a hug

"You heard about Nate and Luke?" Kate asked

"Yea, your mom told me, but that is not why I am here" Chris replied pulling back from their hug

"Is Haley in town for a show? I always seem to miss her when she comes home"

"No, Haley is not in town. Kate…" Chris started. Even though Kate and Alycia were younger than the rest of them, they were still very close with Haley and with Chris.

"Chris, where's Haley?"

"Kate, Haley was on the phone with your brother and cousin"

"What?" Kate asked disbelieving what she was hearing. "Oh god"

"It is okay, sweetheart" Keith said coming up beside his niece and putting his arm around her. Kate leaned into his shoulder as tears rolled down her face. They all were faced with losing three family members in this one horrific tragedy.

**_Providence, Rhode Island, home of Larry and Anna Sawyer_**

"It is so good to have you both here," Anna Sawyer said as she walked towards the kitchen table with a pot of coffee in her hand. Jamie and Mike had arrived a few minutes before and Anna had been moving ever since.

"Mom, why don't you come sit down with us?" Jamie said trying to reason with her mom. Her dad had whispered that he was worried about Anna as he hugged his youngest daughter

"I need to make sure that everyone has enough coffee" Anna replied pouring coffee into Mike's coffee cup in front of him

"Mom, we are fine, please sit down" Mike side placing his hand on her right arm and taking the coffee pot from her

"I don't want to sit down" Anna said, "If I sit down and think about it, than I am going to go crazy"

"Mom, It is okay to worry about Peyton. We are all worried about her, but it is not worth the risk of you getting sick again" Jamie said

"Anna, please listen to her" Larry spoke for the first time since they had entered the kitchen

Anna looked at Larry, but didn't speak as she moved to sit in her seat between Jamie and Larry. As Anna sat down, Jamie put her hand over her mom's right one. "We have to believe that Peyt is okay. Until we know more, she is okay, mom"

"What if she isn't? I can't bear to lose another child," Anna said looking at her youngest

"I know mom, but we have to believe. Peyton is a stronger person, if there is a way to come home, she will do everything she can to fight to get back to us. To all of us"

"I know" Anna said as tears came to her eyes, "I know"

**_Tree Hill, North Carolina, Jackie's Café_**

"I need to go get Alycia from the airport" Keith said a few minutes later

"Keith, I can go get her," Deb said standing

"No, you stay here with Karen and the kids. Alycia doesn't know everything and she is going to ask a lot of questions. It is going to hit her hard. We will be back before you know it. Trust me sis, I will take care of her"

"What do you mean she doesn't know everything? You called and told her" Deb said looking at her brother

"I told her about Lucas, but not about Nathan. She didn't need to know that as she was flying across the country"

"Keith, what if she hears about it on the news or something?"

"As soon as we are in the car on the way back. I will tell her about Nathan and about Haley. We both know how close her and Nate are. She would not have been able to do anything if she knew her brother was also on that flight"

"Okay" Deb said signing

"I will be back soon," Keith said hugging his sister and than turning to walk out the door.

"I am going to go call Haley's manager. I will be back in a minute," Chris said walking towards the front door of the café

**_Wilmington, North Carolina, Tour bus_**

Jack McMahon walked towards the back of the bus towards his ringing cell phone. When he reached it, he checked the caller Id before flipping it up

"Chris, how did it go?"

"Bad" Chris answered, "Her mom is hysterical, but she thanked me for telling her instead of someone she didn't know"

"I am sorry about all of this" Jack said

"Yea, it gets worse. I went by this old café that two of our childhood friends mom's own and got more bad news"

"What kind of bad news?"

"Lucas Roe and Nathan Scott were also on that flight," Chris said softly

"Oh man"

"I don't think I will be coming back for a while," Chris said

"I understand. You stay there with your friends. I can hold down the fort here. Oh, just a heads up. They are releasing the passenger list in about an hour."

"Thanks Jack. I appreciate the information"

"And Chris, call if you need anything"

"I will" Chris replied, "I will check in with you later"

"Okay" Jack said as he and Chris hung up their phones

**_Miami, Florida, Home of Jake Jagleski_**

Nikki Jagleski sat in her ex-husband's living room with the TV turned to the national news channel hoping for any kind of information on Jake. Their daughter sat in the middle of the floor in front of her writing furiously in a notebook. Nikki thought it might be her diary and she was relieved to learn that her daughter was expressing her feelings about all of this and not keeping it all bottled inside like she was. Even though, she and Jake were no longer married and not really even friends, she would always love the man. He had been a great husband and was a loving father to their daughter. Nikki turned her eyes from the TV to her daughter and found Jenny looking back at her. She smiled softly

"Mom?" Jenny asked

"Hmm?" Nikki answered

"What if Daddy doesn't come home? What happens to me?"

"Oh, honey. We have to believe that your daddy is going to come home"

"But what if he doesn't? Are they going to take me away?"

"No, sweetheart. If your daddy doesn't come home, than you would come live with me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Jenny, what makes you think you would be taken away?"

Jenny looked back towards the TV and didn't answer for a minute, but when she did, her voice was soft, "Because you had problems and you lost me the first time"

"Oh, Jenny. Yes, I admit I had problems, but I don't anymore. And I didn't lose you, I still see you on the weekends."

"So, you don't want me to live with you?"

"No, it is not that. I know in my heart that you are happier with your dad. He has always been the stable one in your life. Come here" Nikki said as she motioned for her daughter to come sit with her, which Jenny did. Nikki pulled her daughter into a side hug before continuing, "I love you Jenny. You are my girl and I would love to have you with me all the time, but I know that you are better off with your dad. I am always here if you need me. And if something happens to your dad, I am going to be here to do whatever I need to do to make sure that you are never alone, Okay?"

"Okay" Jenny replied before moving to fully hug her mother, "I love you too, Mom" Jenny said as tears rolled down Nikki's face and she held her daughter tighter.

**_Miami, Florida, home of Chase and Linda Cassell_**

Marie Roe jumped at the sound of the phone ringing beside her head as she lay on the couch. She reached for her cell phone hoping it was good news and as she opened her phone she prayed it was.

"Hello" Marie said groggily

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?" her mother's voice came back at her

"Yea, Mom. I am fine. I just fell asleep. Where are you?"

"I got called into the office for a few minutes, which has turned into a couple of hours. I should be home soon though"

"Okay. Take your time, I am fine"

"Have you heard anything?"

"No, not yet"

"They are releasing the passenger list within the hour. I know Lucas's name is going to be on it"

"Yea, I probably won't answer my cell phone once that happens. Unless, of course it is you guys or Karen"

"That is probably the best idea. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Have you eaten? Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Actually I am kind of hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter. Just stop somewhere before you get home. You know what I like"

"Okay, I will be home as soon as possible"

"Okay. I am fine, mom.

"Okay, love ya"

"Love ya too" Marie said as she hung up the phone and placed it back on the table beside the couch.

She turned her attention to the TV, the local news was showing a breaking report about the passenger list being released within the next 30 to 45 minutes. She tried to mentally prepare herself for hearing his name and she knew because of his celebrity status, that his picture and possibly a picture of her would be thrown up on the TV screen for the world to see. She would deal with that when it came time, right now she needed some fresh air. Marie stood from the couch, grabbing her cell phone and walked towards the back door. Just a few minutes outside and she would hopefully feel better.

_**Wilmington International Airport, Wilmington, North Carolina**_

Keith Roe stood silently waiting as he watched his niece, Alycia walk through down the corridor from her plane. Keith took the moment to study her face, she looked sad and her eyes were puffy from where she had been crying. She was extremely close with Lucas, almost more so than his own sister. It had been a running joke in the family that the girls had the wrong brothers. Even though, Kate and Alycia loved their older brother very much, they had a strong and loving connection with their male cousin.

Alycia spotted Keith as he began to walk towards her. She instantly smiled as she walked to meet him. She dropped her carryon and throw her arms around his neck, "Oh, Uncle Keith. I missed you"

"I missed you too, kiddo"

"How is Aunt Karen holding up?" Alycia said as she pulled back and Keith reached for her bag

"She is doing the best that she can. Kate arrived early today too"

"And how is she?"

"Kate is hiding it well. She has been keeping herself pretty busy. She was with me at the shop this morning"

"The usual Kate" Alycia replied as they began their way towards baggage claim

"Yea, I think it will all hit her when she actually hear his name called from the passenger list"

"I can't imagine what they are going through," Alycia said

"So, how was your flight?" Keith asked changing the subject for now

"It was okay. There were not a lot of people on the plane. I heard someone say that they were afraid to fly into Wilmington because that plane didn't make it. I wanted so bad to say something to her, but I held my tongue."

"Well, that was probably a good thing" Keith replied as he smiled at her. Alycia was known for her temper and it could get hot.

"I did have the lady at the check in counter ask me if I wanted to fly into another airport besides this one because of that plane. I just looked at her like she had three heads and said,'No, someone from our family has to make it there'. She just looked at me and I blurted out, 'My cousin was on that flight and now I am going home'. She said she was sorry and handed me my boarding pass"

"Well, that could have been ugly."

"Yea, tell me about it. Oh, there's my bag" Alycia said pointing to her suitcase as Keith dragged it off the carousel.

"Okay, what do you say we get out of here"

"Sounds good to me" Alycia said as she and Keith started towards his truck.

Keith was trying to figure out the best way to tell Alycia about Nathan. How do you tell someone that not only is her cousin on that plane, but her brother and even their childhood best friend? Of all of his nieces and nephews, Alycia was always the one that took things the worse.


	8. Word is out

_Disclaimer: I do _not_ own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_AN/ Here is the next chapter! I had this chapter written earlier this week and forgot to post it, and then somehow half of it got lost. However, here is the finished product. I hope it is up to Par. Thank you so much for all your response to my question about couples. I haven't decided on them completely yet. I have Naley, but I am trying to decide if I want to take this story a different route. I don't know yet. Oh, and just so you know, there WILL NOT be any Jeyton, Brucas or Leyton. Lucas and Peyton are already taken. Anyways, enough with my babbling…. Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!_

_Oh, Here is a little of the six strangers and their backgrounds…I working it into the story…more of it next chapter…Okay, I am really done babbling now…_

_**Wilmington International Airport, Wilmington, North Carolina Parking lot**_

"Alycia, there is something that we need to talk about" Keith said as he and Alycia stepped into his truck her luggage in the back

"What is going on Uncle Keith? Last time you said that you were telling me that my dog died"

"Alycia…"Keith said before taking a deep breath

"Uncle Keith?" Alycia replied fearful of what he was going to tell her

"Alycia, There was someone else on that plane beside Lucas"

"Well, of course there was. It was full of people"

"No, honey, someone else you knew"

"What are you talking about?"

"Al, Nathan was on that plane and so was Haley"

"Wha…What!" Alycia said as she felt tears come flooding to her eyes

"I am sorry honey"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be alone when you found out. We just found out Haley was on the plane before I left to come get you. Chris is at the café with your mom, Karen and Kate"

"Oh, god…Nate…and Haley and Lucas…all three of them. Uncle Keith, we can't lose them" Alycia said as she turned to look at her uncle

"We won't" Keith said reaching across to pull his neice into a hug, "We have to believe that they will be okay"

"What if they aren't?" Alycia said sobbing into her uncle's chest

"We have to believe" Keith said holding his sobbing niece with his own tears falling down his face

**_Tree Hill, North Carolina, Jackie's Café_**

"Anytime now, they will be releasing that list" Chris said staring at the TV

"And then the whole town will know that three of its kids were on that plane" Kate replied as she placed her head on her mother's shoulder

"It is about to get busy" Deb said standing from the table and walking towards the counter

"Deb, we don't need to deal with it. We will just close the shop" Karen said looking towards her sister

"I think keeping busy will do us good. Besides, if I don't have something to do, I might go crazy" Deb replied walking towards the coffee maker

The café was silent until the ringing of a cell phone was heard coming from Deb's purse currently sitting on the counter

"That's Alycia's ring" Deb said walking towards her purse, "I don't know if I can talk to her"

"You have to Aunt Deb." Kate said, "She needs to hear your voice"

"Hello?" Deb said picking up her phone

"Mom" Alycia's voice came back and she began to sob, "Mom, why?"

"Oh honey. Where are you?"

"We are on our way to the café. Mom, why Nate? Why Luke? Why Haley?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know."

"Mom, I am so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Al. It will be okay. Just tell uncle Keith to be careful and we will see you when you get here" Deb said softly

"Okay. I love you, mom" Alycia said

"I love you too" Deb said hanging up her phone and returning it to her purse before turning to her sister, "They are on their way here. Keith told her"

**_Crash site_**

"I don't know about you guys, but this waiting stuff is killing me" Jake said as the group sat in semi circle away from the other survivors

"Yea" Brooke added

"How about we get to know each a little more. I mean, we are stuck out here, might as well know everything about each other" Haley said

"I don't know, Haley." Brooke said

"It will help pass the time" Nathan said from his spot next to Haley

"Okay" Peyton said, "Who's going first?" Her question was met with silence

"Fine, I will." Peyton took a deep breath before beginning, " Um…well, let's see. As I said before, I am an artist. Art has been my passion since grade school. My brother and I used to sit on the floor of our living room and just draw and paint for hours. We did that every afternoon until just after we graduated high school. Peter, was my twin and we had both decided that we wanted to pursue art as a career so we decided to go to different art schools and compare them. We figured we could transfer after our freshman year if we wanted. The night before we were suppose to leave for college, Peter, our sister Jaime, me and two of our friends, Hollie and Eric went out for ice cream. We sent three hours outside the ice cream shop talking and laughing about our futures and what we wanted to do. On the way home, we were hit head on by another truck. Peter who was driving and Hollie and Eric, who were in the back seat behind him all died and I almost did. I spent three weeks in the hospital and months in physical therapy."

"Oh my god, Peyton. I am so sorry" Brooke said

"Thanks" Peyton said wiping at the tears and took a deep breath before continuing, "I went to college the next year, but it was not for art, it was for business. I didn't pick up a pen or brush to paint or draw for six years. And then in my senior year at the University of Rhode Island, I met Mike. I literally bumped into him in the quad with a hot cup of coffee in my hand. I still remember the look his face. As I tried to dry off his dress shirt, he just laughed. Told me it was okay. I could not stop saying I was sorry. He told it was fine and introduced himself. He said he was speaking to a class on producing and he was late, but asked if we could meet for coffee later that afternoon and this time he didn't want to wear it." Peyton paused as the group laughed along with her

"We met a couple of hours later and talked for hours." She continued, "We became fast friends and maintained that friendship the rest of my senior year. He lived in Miami, but he would come to visit whenever he was in the northeast, it didn't matter which state he would make a point to call me and tell me he was coming by. After college, I got a business job in Rhode Island for a programming firm, only to be transferred a year later to Miami. Mike invited me to stay at his place and be his roommate until I found something for myself. I was there for 6 months and it was during one of our late night catch up sessions, as we call them, that I told him about my art, Peter and the accident that ended it all. Mike encouraged me to try it again, if not for me than for Peter. When I found myself in my room later with a notepad and a pencil, the only thing that came from my pencil was a portrait of Mike. That is when I knew I had fallen in love with him. I never told him or showed it to him, until the day I was moving my stuff from his home to my own home beside the ocean. He found the portrait when he was moving my dresser. I walked in and saw it and tried to explain, but I was cut off as his lips crashed into mine. We have been together ever since. We still live in our separate homes, mostly because we have crazy schedules, demanding jobs and it makes the heart grow fonder. We still have our catch up sessions and I have been drawing ever since. I just opened my own gallery down on Piper Ave."

"I saw that gallery" Haley said speaking for the first time trying to control the tears that were falling down her face. "There is a drawing in the window that I wanted so bad. It reminded me of me and Lucas when we were little"

"That is the first picture I drew after the portrait of Mike. It is me and Peter" Peyton said

"Wow, Peyton" Haley said.

Peyton smiled, "And that is me" she said and than laughed as tears rolled down her face. As Peyton sat there telling these virtual strangers her life story she thought about her family. The brother that she had lost so suddenly, the sister that she had become so close with, her fiancée who was waiting for her to come home and finally about her parents, the people who had already lost one child. She was afraid that if she didn't make it back that her mom would fall back into her dark days again and that her father, who had always been the stronger one, might follow her. As she sat there, she silently made a promise to herself and to family. Peyton was going to do whatever it took to make it back home to them.

_**Providence, Rhode Island, home of Larry and Anna Sawyer**_

Mike opened the back door and walked out onto the patio. He closed the door before walking towards Jaime, who was seated in one of the chairs, with her back to him and her legs pulled up

"We were wondering where you ran off too" Mike said coming up behind her

Jaime turned and softly smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disappear. Just thinking"

"Care to share?" Mike asked as he took a seat in the chair across from Jaime

"Just thinking about Peyton. And my mom. Peyton must be going crazy thinking about how mom is taking this."

"Yea, she probably is"

"Did she ever tell you about the months after Peter was killed? What happened with mom?"

"She said that your mom got really sick and that it was a hard time for everyone in the family."

"Yea, I was not easy. I remember how it happened, the days for Christmas were going okay, or least as okay as they could given the event early that year. Peyton was up and walking around with crutches, she and I were becoming extremely close and we began to talk about that night. I told her how I felt guilty for being the only one who didn't seriously get hurt. She told me not to feel guilty, but to feel grateful. Did you know that Eric saved my life that night?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked

"When the truck hit us, Eric leaned over to cover me from the flying glass. A piece of glass hit him in the neck. He died saving me. Peyton told me that she didn't think he regretted it, even as he knew he was dying " Jaime said

"I didn't know about that. Peyton is probably right though" Mike replied

"Yea, we haven't really talked about it much since that December. Anyway, Sorry I got off the subject. The night before Christmas Eve, Peyton and I were in my room, it was late and we were talking about something, I don't even remember what now. We heard mom coming down the hallway from her bedroom. We could hear her hitting the walls as if she was drunk or something and than we heard her fall to the ground. When we got to her, she was lying by the steps and she was unconscious. Dad called 911 and they rushed her to the hospital. We found out later that she had overdosed on the anxiety medicine she had been prescribed. The weeks after that were horrible. We fought with mom to get help and finally just before valentine's day, she checked herself into a hospital. She came home a few weeks later, much like she was before the accident." Jaime paused before taking a deep breath, "Now, I am so scared that if something happens to Peyton that she is going to go back to being like that again"

"Jaime, Peyton is going to be okay. You said it yourself. Peyton is a strong person. She will come home"

"And if she doesn't?"

"If that happens, we will get through it together. I am not going to leave you and your parents alone. I will be here to help support everyone"

"Thank you"

"What are families for?" Mike said as he stood and walked over to hug Jaime

_**Crash site**_

"Who's next?" Peyton asked

"I…I" Lucas replied too stunned to talk

"Oh, come on. Someone else has to share their secrets" Peyton said trying to lighten the mood

"Well, I guess I will" Nathan said

"Okay, Nathan" Peyton said

"Um…well, As I said before, I have one sister, Alycia, she is 22 and just finishing up her senior year at Arizona State. She is my pride and Joy, well next to Lucas's sister, Kate." Nathan said as Lucas laughed. Haley laughed also, but the others looked lost.

"Our dad left our mom a few months after she was born saying that he needed to get away from the suburban life. He told mom that he would be back, but he didn't. After a few months, mom moved us into our grandma's house so that grandma could help raise us. I was 7 when grandma died. She was working in the backyard and had a heart attack. After, she died my mom and my Aunt Karen used their inheritance money to fulfill one of her unfulfilled dreams, they opened their own café together and named it Jackie's café. Aunt Karen, Lucas and Kate moved into grandma's house with us and together along with our Uncle Keith they raised us. Uncle Keith used to take Lucas and me down to the basketball court by the river, the river court as we call it now. That is where Lucas and I first learned how to throw a basketball and we began to love the game. Over the years, that was where we went after school, well there or Haley's. Lucas and I both played on our school basketball team and we went all the way to state our senior year. We were both offered basketball scholarships to UNC. I accepted mine, but Lucas didn't. I play all four years for UNC while majoring in Education. After I graduated college I was drafted into the NBA. I now play as the shooting guard for the Miami Heat."

"I KNEW IT!" Brooke yelled startling everyone, "Sorry" Brooke said more softly.

"See, I told you" Nathan said to Peyton causing her to laugh

"I told you couldn't hide that well, Nate. Look at the scene you caused at the airport" Lucas said to his cousin

"That was you in the mob downstairs?" Peyton asked

"Yea, that was me." Nathan replied laughing

:"Okay. So, Nathan anyone special in your life?" Brooke asked

"Nope and there hasn't been in a while"

"Why not?" Brooke asked

"Brooke" Jake said

"What? We are telling all of our secrets aren't we?"

"It is okay, Jake. Brooke is right. There isn't anyone special because I haven't found anyone that I want to spend my life with. Sure I have been on dates, but most of them are set up by friends or friends' wives and they usually just turn into more friends"

"Nathan, you have always been picky" Haley said

"Not picky, Hales. Just careful and patient" Nathan replied

"I know that feeling" Haley replied softly thinking no one could hear her, however Jake who was sitting beside her did.

"Luke, how do you think the family is taking this?" Nathan asked his cousin a few minutes later

"Probably going nuts. I know they are all taking this really hard. Poor Uncle Keith has his hands full" Lucas replied

_**Tree Hill, North Carolina, Jackie's Café**_

"Mom?" Alycia said as she opened the café door and walked in

"Oh, Honey" Deb said as she put the coffee pot down and ran to her daughter, "It is going to be okay"

"Have they released it yet?" Keith said as he walked by his sister and niece and towards the rest of the group

"No, but they said it would be soon" Chris answered

"Released what?" Alycia asked as she and Deb walked towards the rest

"The passenger list" Karen replied

"Aunt Karen, I am so sorry" Alycia said releasing the hug on her mother to hug her aunt.

"I know honey. I am sorry too. How are you holding up?"

"Better now that I am here"

"It is nice to be here with family and not dealing with this alone" Kate replied as she moved to hug her cousin.

"That is for sure" Alycia replied

"Here it is" Chris said turning up the volume on the TV

"**We now go live to the command center set up at Miami International Airport with an update on the American Airlines flight 1235 crash. Sarah?" A young reporter came on the screen holding a microphone, "Thanks Nancy. We have been told that the passenger list will be released within a few moments to the public. There have been reports that at least two of the passengers were athletes from sports teams here in the Miami area. It is unsure which teams-Oh, Nancy I am being told that they are starting. Let's listen in"**

**The camera is moved as a man in his late forties walks to the podium set in the middle of the stage. "Good afternoon, my name is Gene Founder. I am the spokesman for the FAA. American Airlines flight 1235 went down yesterday afternoon shortly after take off from Miami International Airport. We have at this hour been unable to locate the plane. However, we think we may have found the area where they may be. At this moment, we have personal heading in that direction to search. We do have a confirmed passenger list for American Airlines 1235 including two pilots, three flight attendants, eight first class passengers and 198 coach passengers. All families or next of kin have been notified, there we can tell you that among the passengers are three well known people, Nathan Scott, Shooting guard for the Miami Heat, Lucas Roe, pitcher for the Florida Marlins and Grammy winning singer, Haley James. Most of the passengers on this flight are locals of Miami and most of them with layovers in Wilmington, North Carolina, the flight's destination. The entire passenger list will be available shortly. As more information concerning the search and rescue mission comes in we will update the public. Thank you"**

"**Sarah, can you confirm that he did say Nathan Scott, Lucas Roe and Haley James were on that flight?" the anchor asked**

"**Yea, Nancy. He did say those three names. Nancy, in the few minutes since the names were announced we were able to pull some information concerning these three celebrities. Surprisingly, they are all from the same small town in North Carolina. The town of Tree Hill is just south of Wilmington. We will update you as more information becomes available to us. Back to you in the studio" **

Keith turned down the volume and than looked around the room

"Let the madness begin" Karen said as she looked towards the café door waiting for it to open with the flow of people giving the family their sympathies. The door did open a few minutes later, however the people that came through the door were not people with their sympathies, but parents going through the same thing. Lydia and Jimmy James

"We thought we should all be together during this. I hope that is okay?" Lydia said quietly

"Of course, it is okay." Karen said as she rushed to pull Lydia into a hug. "We are family"

As the pulled back, Lydia softly smiled, "Families need to stick together"

"Yes, they do" Deb said walking towards the group.


	9. The waiting game

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_AN/ Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry I took so long to get this up, but I haven't been home all week to finish writing it. I hope to have the next chapter up this weekend, we will see though. I have been roped into helping my best friend cleaned his room and garage…he can't do both himself…Men! Anyway, for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading! _

_Oh, Here is a little of the six strangers and their backgrounds…I working it into the story…more of it next chapter…_

_**Crash site**_

"Alright, Who's next?" Nathan asked, when no one answered, "Come on guys. Peyton and I have spilled our guts here."

"Nathan, you didn't spill anything that I didn't already know" Lucas replied

"That is only because you grew up the same way"

"True" Lucas replied laughing, "Okay, fine. I will spill my guts"

"Oh, this should be good" Haley replied receiving a look from Lucas as she laughed, "Luke, most of this I know already. I need something new, something juicy"

"Let me see if I can find something new and juicy for you Hales" Lucas replied taking a deep breath, "Well, I guess you all know that I have a younger sister, Kate. She is only a year younger than Nathan and I. The running joke in our family is that she was born to the wrong brother, same with Alycia. Nathan and I have always been close with the others sister. Yes, we are close with our own sisters, but we are also very close with our cousins. I guess that comes from growing up in the same house together. As Nathan already said we were raised by our mothers, Karen and Deb and also by our Uncle Keith. My dad was never around when I was growing up, in fact, I think I have only seen him three times my entire life. Mom says that she spent three miserable years with him, but it was worth it because she has Kate and I. My parents never married and my mom gave us her maiden name, Roe. I spent my high school years with Haley, Nathan and our friend, Chris at the river court playing basketball or at Haley's house or at the café that our moms own. I was good at basketball, but it was not really my passion. Sure, I like it, but I liked baseball more. When the scholarship was offered to Nathan and me I thought seriously about taking it. However, my Uncle Keith knew that I didn't want to play basketball anymore. He was the only one who knew that I had been going to the local batting café, which had a bullpen of sorts. He had seen me throw a baseball and he once told me that he saw the same look in my eye, that he saw when Nathan was on the basketball court. After, talking with my mom, I declined my basketball scholarship and instead was given an academic scholarship. I attended UNC with Nathan and tried out for the school baseball team. I had never actually played on a baseball team before, but the coach knew I could throw a ball so I got a shot. I became a starting pitcher in our junior year. I earned my degree in Literature before being drafted by the Florida Marlins."

"I am not seeing anything new or juicy here Luke" Haley said smiling

"Face it Hales. You know just about everything" Lucas replied

"Yea, I guess"

"Anyway, I moved to Miami and began my career as a relief pitcher for the Florida Marlins. One of the other players had a party at his house a couple of months later and his wife introduced me to one of her best friends, who was in town visiting her parents, Marie Cassell. Marie and I hit it off and even though she lived in San Diego and worked as a teacher for an inner-city school, we began dating. We talked every day for hours. It would usually be midnight my time before we actually decided to hang up. After about a year of weekend trips, long distance phone calls, letters and cards, I asked Marie to be my wife. I did it in a way that I didn't think she would ever expect, at one of our games. Marie had flown in for the week; she was on spring break from school. We were playing the Atlanta Braves that night and I had planned the surprise proposal for Marie. In the ninth inning, the score board went blank and in place of it were the words, 'Will you marry me, Marie?'. At first, she thought it was so cute that someone would do that, she didn't realize it was for her until I was standing right in front of her on one knee with a ring in my hand. Of course, she said yes and we were married a year later. Marie left her job in San Diego and moved back home to Miami. About a year and half after we were married, we found out she was pregnant. Our baby is due next week. And that ladies and gentlemen, is the story of my life" Lucas said smiling

"AWWWW" Brooke said, "that is just so sweet. I think I am going to cry"

"Who knew Lucas could be such a romantic," Nathan added

"Dude, you gave me the idea" Lucas replied to his cousin

"You did?" Haley asked

"Yea, I didn't think he would do it though" Nathan replied

"Well, I think it was very romantic." Peyton added, "I can only imagine her face"

"Shock, that is the only word for it" Lucas replied

"I bet. She was probably more shocked when she found out that the whole world saw it too" Jake replied

"Oh, she was more than shocked. More like embarrassed" Lucas replied smiling. Lucas found his mind wondering what his wife was doing now. He could only hope that she and the baby were okay.

_**Miami, Florida, home of Chase and Linda Cassell**_

Marie Roe sat staring at the TV in front of her as the news caster again stated that the passenger list had been released and had also revealed three famous people were on that flight. Marie had been prepared to hear Lucas's name, but not Nathan or Haley. She had spent the last 30 minutes crying not only for them or herself, but also for their families in Tree Hill and that whole town. Marie had only been to Tree Hill a few times in the years that she and Lucas had been together, but she loved that small town. She knew that the town would be shook by the news that not one, but three of their children had been on that plane.

"Marie?" Linda said as she walked into the living room. Shortly, after the passenger list had been released Linda had left the room to give her daughter a little privacy

"Hey mom" Marie said moving her head to look at her

"You doing okay?"

"Yea, I was just so shocked to hear their names"

"You mean, Lucas?" Linda asked taking a seat on the couch across from her daughter

"Not so much Lucas, but Nathan and Haley" Marie said wiping her nose with the balled up tissues in her hand

"I know, Honey. That poor family"

"The whole town is probably going nuts about it. From what Lucas and Nathan have told me, those three and another friend, Chris were inseparable in middle and high school."

"I know you are worried about that town, but I am more worried about you. Are you really okay?"

"Yea, I just been having some pains in my lower back. I think I slept on it wrong or something"

"Are you sure it is not labor pains?" Linda asked

"To be honest, Mom. I am not even sure what labor pains feel like"

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital and have you check out just to make sure"

"No, I am fine. Besides I have my appointment with Dr. Dalton tomorrow. She will figure it out"

"Okay, but if it gets worse. We are going to the hospital"

"Okay, mom" Marie said turning her attention back to the TV as a breaking news report flashed across the screen. Marie reached for the remote and turned the volume up.

"**We now go live Sarah at Miami International Airport with a breaking news update on the American Airlines flight 1235 crash. Sarah?" A young reporter came on the screen holding a microphone, "Thanks Nancy. We have just been told that the promising lead announced at the press conference here this morning has not turned up any new information as to the whereabouts of American Airlines flight 1235. However, we have been told that the search is still on going and will continue through the night. It was only hours ago that the FAA released the confirmed passenger list. To many of you who have heard the names listed as passengers, three stand out more than the rest. Nathan Scott, Lucas Roe and Haley James, two athletes and one Grammy winning singer. All three grew up in the same small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Just south of Wilmington. It has been reported that Haley James was scheduled to perform a concert tonight in Wilmington. It is still unclear as to why Scott and Roe were flying to Wilmington. We will continue to keep you updated as new information becomes available."**

"What does it matter to you why my husband was flying to Wilmington?" Marie said shutting the TV off and tossing the remote on the couch beside her. She just wanted this nightmare to be over. She wanted Lucas home with her. She was not sure how much more she could take of this.

_**Crash site**_

"Alright, so who's next?" Lucas asked a few minutes later after the girls were done gabbing about his proposal to Marie.

When his question was met with silence, he continued, "Brooke, Hales, Jake…one of you has to spill"

All three of them sat silently looking at each other

"Come on guys" Peyton said

"Fine! I guess I will be the brave one" Haley said

"Oh, this should be good" Nathan said

"Oh be quiet" Haley replied shooting him a look

"Remember Hales new and juicy" Lucas added

"Oh, I have something new and juicy" Haley muttered to herself

"Alright, let's hear it" Brooke said smiling at Haley

"Okay, well obviously I grew up the knucklehead cousins over here. Actually Karen, Lucas's mom and my mom were best friends in high school. Anyway, I have two loving, out of this world crazy parents, who act like teenagers most days, Jimmy and Lydia. I have two older brothers, Mason who is 30 and lives in Charlotte with his wife and daughter and Anthony who is 28 and lives in Chesapeake, Virginia. Mason is a lawyer and Anthony is firefighter. We grew up really close. We always sat around the table for dinner usually with more people than just the five of us. Our home was known as the cool place to hang out. Mom always said that she had wanted more children after me and she got them. There were always at least 5 of our friends in the house. Anyway, I took voice lessons from the time I was five. I can't remember how I started them, but I do remember my mom telling me it was my idea. I also remember her telling me that I could stop whenever I felt like it. Music to me was like basketball was to Lucas and Nathan. It was my escape, my time, and my passion. I sang in a couple of musicals throughout high school and into college while majoring in education. I met Andrew Robbins the first day of freshman year. His suite was next to mine. I was carrying a box from Mason's truck to my dorm room. I could barely see over the top of it and never saw Andrew, who was bending down to tie his shoe before going for a run. The corner of the box connected with his forehead and he went flying backward landing on his butt a few feet from me. Of course, I immediately dropped the box and looked towards him, only to find him holding his right hand to his forehead. I apologized profusely as I walked over to him. He told me he was fine until he moved his hand from his head and I saw the gash in his head. I pulled him from the floor and led him into my dorm room, sat him on my bed and started looking for the box that held my first aid kit. Of course, Mason came in to my room carrying another box and asked what was going on. When I explained to him, he could only laugh"

"You have always been a klutz, Hales" Nathan said

"Thanks for reminding me Nate"

"It is the truth," Nathan said again as Haley shoot him a death glare which only made him smirk at her

"Anyway, after I had patched him up and apologize profusely again, he asked me out. Of course, I laughed at first and then realized he was serious. We met for dinner that night at a restaurant just around the corner from campus. We talked for hours about our families, our lives, high school, our majors, anything and everything. We dated the rest of the year. The day after our graduation, Andrew called me to meet him at a local karoke bar with some friends of ours. Unbeknownst to us, also at the karoke bar was a record producer for a big label. I got up and sang along with a song that I had grown up listening to and the next thing I know I am being approached by the producer. He asked me if I ever thought about a career in singing. Of course I had, but never thought it was possible. The next few weeks and months were a whirlwind. I was signed to a big label and began my singing career, with Andrew right beside me. Andrew took a job in Daytona about a year later for a law firm that a family friend owned and moved there. I followed shortly and bought a house close to his. We dated for four years, even talked about getting married and then it all fell apart the other day. I was leaving Daytona to start the last leg of the tour and Andrew had suggested we have dinner before I left. Of course, I agreed. When I got to his house, I expect to find him making dinner, but what I found was him in bed with my best friend. A girl that I had been friends with since Freshman year of college, my suite mate and one of those people who had been at the Karoke bar the night I got discovered."

"Oh, Haley" Peyton said as the group watched tears fall down her face

"You know what the worst part of it is, and Lucas here is your new and juicy information, I was going over to his house to tell him I am pregnant"

After Haley's announcement the only sound that could be heard was Haley's sobs. Nathan and Lucas both looked ready to beat the guy up, while Peyton and Brooke with tears falling down their faces felt so helpless. Jake was the first to move as he put his arm around Haley's shoulder and pulled him to her. He held her as she sobbed.

_**Tree Hill, North Carolina, Jackie's Café**_

"Mason said they will be here in the next half an hour or so," Jimmy James said as he walked back into the café, "I told him we were here"

"Did you get a hold of Anthony?" Lydia James asked from her spot at the counter next to Kate and Alycia

"He didn't answer his cell phone, but I called the firehouse. They said he rushed out of there when he heard the passenger list. They said he was really upset and yelled that he was going home."

"I hate that he had to find out like this" Lydia said

"He found from the news station?" Kate asked

"Yes, when we called earlier to tell him, he was out on a call. We left a message for him to call us as soon as he got back to the station, but I guess the message never made it to him"

As if on cue, the door to the café open and Anthony James walked in. He looked around the café at his family and placed his hand over his mouth to try and hold in the sobs that kept coming.

"Tony" Kate said as she rushed to him and pulled him into a hug as his sobs echoed throughout the café.

Lydia followed Kate to her youngest son and let the tears flow freely, whispering when she got near that she was sorry. Anthony released Kate's hug and turned to hug his mother

"I am so sorry, honey. We didn't want you to find out that way" Lydia James whispered in her son's ear as she held him

"I know mom. I know." Anthony said as he sobbed, "I got your message after I saw the newscast"

"I am so sorry," Lydia said again

"Why Mom? Why Hay?" Anthony said releasing the hug from his mother

"We don't know Son" Jimmy said as he approached his wife and son.

"I am sorry, dad" Anthony said as he moved to hug his father

"Me too, son" Jimmy said as the two moved from their hug

Anthony began walking further into the café before reaching out to hug Kate once more; "I am sorry Kat. So sorry"

"I am too." Kate replied as tears flowed down her face.

"Allie" Anthony said spotting Alycia over Kate's shoulder.

Alycia wiped at her tears as she approached him, "Hey Anthony" Alycia said before being pulled into a side hug by Anthony along with Kate.

"Aunt Karen, Aunt Deb" Anthony said as he let go over the cousins and moved to hug their mothers.

"It's okay," Karen said running her hand up and down Anthony's back, "We have to believe they are okay"

"They are together and we are together. It will be okay," Deb said as she hugged the young man

"It is just so weird" Anthony said, "All three of them. What was Haley doing flying anyway?"

"She was trying to get to Wilmington before the band did. She needed some alone time," Chris said from his seat in the booth

Anthony turned at the sound of Chris's voice and walked over to him as Chris stood, "Thank you, Chris. Thank you for telling mom and dad"

"I would let anyone else tell them." Chris said as he hugged the man that he considered a brother

"Do we know anything yet?" Anthony said turning back to the group

"No, they had a lead earlier, but it didn't pan out" Deb said as she stared up at the TV

"So, I guess it is just a waiting game" Anthony stated in which no one responded too. They were all thinking the same thing.

Everyone in the world was playing the waiting game at that moment. Waiting to see if the plane would be found, when it would be find and if there were survivors. The waiting game was going to continue for longer than anyone hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

AN/ Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry I took so long to get this up, but I have taken on a new responsibility at work so now I work 10-hour days. It takes a lot out of you. I had most of this chapter written already so with some finishing touches, here you go! Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading! 

_Oh, Here is a little of the six strangers and their backgrounds…I working it into the story…more of it next chapter…_

**_Crash site_**

The group sat silent after Haley's announcement. The only sound that could be heard was the sobs coming from Haley's face buried in Jake's chest. No one knew what to say, not even Nathan or Lucas. Haley had told Nathan that Andrew had been caught cheating, but she hadn't told him that she was going to tell him that she was carrying his child, their child. Rage grew inside of Nathan as Haley's sobs ripped through his ears. Why would Andrew do something like that? Didn't he love Haley? They had been through Hell and back. All Nathan wanted to do was to be able to comfort Haley and pulverize Andrew. After knowing Haley for so many years, he knew what her biggest worry was the baby. He knew that Haley didn't believe in abortion and she wouldn't put the baby up for adoption. However, she had seen Nathan and Lucas grow up without a father, so she had a pretty good idea what her child would go through. It was at that moment, looking at his weeping childhood friend that he decided he would help Haley raise that child. He would be what his uncle Keith had been to him. He knew it was too early to even consider expressing his decision to Haley, it would be something that he kept in his heart. Right now, he had to focus on the task at hand, Haley.

"Hales…" Nathan, said before he realized he had spoken, "Haley, come here" Nathan said leaning over and putting his arm around her shoulder. Haley quickly responded and moved from Jake to bury her face into Nathan's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair trying to soothe her. He locked eyes with his cousin over her head and he knew that Lucas had been thinking the same thing. Andrew Robbins was going to pay. That is if they ever got off the island.

_**Miami, Florida, home of Chase and Linda Cassell**_

"Mom" Marie said as she walked into the kitchen where her mom was currently fixing a salad for dinner

"Yes, sweetheart" Linda said adding a few pieces of tomato to the salad

"Mom, I want to go to Tree Hill" Marie proclaimed

Linda stopped what she was doing and turned to face her daughter, "Marie, I am not sure that is a good idea"

"Mom, I know that I am due to give birth any day now, but I need to be there. I want to be with his mom and his sister and his entire family. I can only imagine what they are going through. All of them"

"Marie, I know that you want to be there for Karen and everyone, but you need to think about yourself and the health of your baby. They won't let you on a plane in your condition"

"Okay, then I will drive" Marie stated

"No, you will not. What about the pains that you were having?"

"I was sitting wrong. I am fine. I am going to Tree Hill. Now, you can go with me if you want, but you are not going to stop me" Marie said as she walked out of the kitchen and back towards her childhood bedroom to pack her bags.

**_Crash Site_**

"I am okay," Haley said softly as she lifted her head from Nathan's chest fifteen minutes later

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked with concern lacing his voice

"Yea" Haley replied as she wiped at her tear stained cheeks, "Good thing I can't see a mirror. I bet I am a wreck"

"No, you are just as beautiful as ever"

Haley felt her cheeks turn red as she blushed. She had never heard Nathan say something like that about her. Sure he had told her she was beautiful in her prom dress, but this was different. She didn't dare look him in the eyes instead she turned to look at the others

"Sorry for breaking down guys" Haley replied

"There is nothing to be sorry about" Brooke said as she reached for Haley's hand and squeezed it, "It helps to talk about it"

"Yes, it does. I am sorry that you are going through all of this" Peyton added

"Well, that explains why you wouldn't eat the fruit earlier" Lucas replied smiling

"Yea"

"Well, I think it is safe for you to eat and you do need to eat"

"I don't know"

"Trust him, Haley. You do need to eat. And look we are all still alive and well, so It won't hurt you" Jake added

"I don't know" Haley replied

"Hales, you have to eat something. You haven't eaten all day and that is not good for you or the baby. I know you have to be starving" Nathan added

"I am kinda hungry" Haley replied softly

"Okay, what do you want? Banana, apple, orange?" Peyton asked

"Apple sounds good" Haley replied as Peyton tossed her a green apple, "Toss me the orange too"

The group laughed as Peyton tossed Haley an orange.

_**Tree Hill, North Carolina, Jackie's Café**_

"Aunt Karen, have you talked to Marie?" Mason James asked from his seat at the counter. Mason, his wife Christina and their daughter April had arrived shortly after Anthony. After expressing sympathies to everyone and back to them, they had settle in the booths or stools waiting for news to be announced

"I talked to her earlier after the list was released. She was crying, and kept telling me that she was sorry about Lucas, Nathan and Haley. I had to keep telling her to calm down. I am afraid she is going to make herself go into labor"

"She is not by herself is she?" Alycia asked from beside Mason

"No, she is at her parents. She had planned to stay there while Lucas was here"

"Why was Luke coming home anyway?" Kate asked

"He was coming home because Uncle Keith asked him too" Karen replied

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. Keith won't tell me. He just asked that Lucas come home when he could and the next thing we know. Lucas is on the next flight"

"He is kicking himself, isn't he?" Alycia asked turning to look at her uncle who was talking with Anthony and Christina

"Yea, pretty hard." Karen replied also looking towards her brother

"But, mom, it isn't his fault. He didn't make the plane go down" Kate replied

"I know that and he knows that, but he still feels guilty for telling your brother to come. He knew he would jump on a flight as soon as he could."

"It is just ironic to me that all three of them just happened to book the same flight," Mason said

"Maybe it was fate," Karen said

_**Crash Site**_

"Okay, who is next to share?" Haley said after she had eaten the apple and orange, plus another orange and two bananas. She had not realized how hungry she actually was

"Jake or Brooke" Lucas said

Jake and Brooke looked at each other. Neither spoke for a few minutes just stared. When Jake blinked his eyes, Brooke smiled

"Jake is" She proclaimed

"Did you two just have a staring contest?" Nathan asked laughing

"Yea, and Jake lost" Brooke said with a smile

"I can't believe I just had staring contest. Sounds like something Jenny would do" Jake said as the group laughed

"You lost now spill" Peyton said

"Okay, let's see" Jake said before stopping to take a deep breath, "I was born in Miami, raised in Miami and still live in Miami. I was raised by two loving and in love parents, Joe and Sharon. I am an only child and my parents died in a car crash when I was 17. Luckily, one of our neighbors took me in until I turned 18 and helped me to finish my senior year of high school. I married my high school sweetheart, Nikki Costa that same year and we also had our daughter, Jenny. I worked my way through college balancing schoolwork, a full time job at an auto repair shop and my family. I received my degree in marketing and was offered a job at Jones and Jackson. Where I still currently work and have made my way up the corporate ladder to Junior Vice President. About 4 years ago, my marriage fell apart. Nikki liked to go out to bars every weekend and she wouldn't come home until the next morning leaving Jenny and me alone. We didn't mind because I loved spending time with my daughter. It was on one particular night though that I got a phone call from a friend of mine. He told me that he had been out a bar that Nikki liked to go to often and had seen her kissing another man and leave with him. I didn't sleep that night instead I sat up waiting for Nikki to get home. When she walked through the door at 6 am the next morning, she was high. When I confronted her about the night before, she confessed to me that she had been having an affair with that particular man for months. I told her to leave and went down to file for divorce later that day. On our day in court, Nikki showed up to the courthouse high as a kite. The judge immediately granted me the divorce and also full and sole custody of Jenny." Jake stopped and took a deep breath.

He looked at Haley as he continued, "It was not easy for the first couple of months, raising Jenny by myself, but I would not trade it for the world. Eventually, Nikki went into rehab for her drug use and received visitation rights to Jenny. She has never petitioned for joint custody of our daughter."

"Why not?" Brooke asked

"She said that she knows that Jenny is better off with me. She also knows that Jenny would never be happy being split between two homes. She just enjoys the time that she gets to spend with Jenny like this weekend. Jenny was actually suppose to be with me this weekend, she always comes with me when I go on business trips. I want her to be able to experience the world. I didn't bring her with me this time because of the tight schedule of meetings that I had in Chicago and to be honest with you now I am glad that I didn't" Jake finished and then sighed before leaning his head back and looking up at the darkening sky. He hoped that Jenny was okay. He could only imagine what she was going through

**_Miami, Florida, Home of Jake Jagleski_**

Nikki and Jenny sat on the couch watching the national news channel, the same channel that they had been watching all day. The passenger list has been released hours before and also the devastating news that the lead had not panned out. They had cried, laughed and hugged as they talked about Jake and the times that they had with him. Nikki had Jenny in stitches when she told her daughter about her father's reaction when she told him she was pregnant. Jenny had heard the story before, but it still made her laugh. They had been sitting in silence for more than an hour both entranced by the TV

"Mom?" Jenny asked

"Yes?"

"Can we stay here tonight?" Jenny asked looking towards her mom

"Sure we can. Are you about ready for bed?"

"No, not yet, but I think I am going to go change my clothes" Jenny replied

"Okay" Nikki said as her daughter moved from the couch and walked up the stairs to her room.

When Jenny didn't return a few minutes later, Nikki went to look for her. The door to Jenny's room was opened and when she peered in, she found the room empty. She walked towards Jake's room next and there she found Jenny sitting on his bed with a picture frame in her hands and the teddy bear that Jake had given her when she was one in her lap. Nikki approached Jenny slowly as silent tears fell from Jenny's eyes. She made no movement to wipe them away just simply sat and stared at the picture in her hands. Nikki sat down on the opposite side of the bed and leaned over to see the picture. It was a recent picture taken at the park. Jake had jenny on his shoulders and they were both laughing. Nikki remembered that day; she had been the one to take the picture. It was one of the rare days when the three of them would do something together.

"Mom, Dad is coming home right?" Jenny asked without taking her eyes from the pictures

"We have to believe that. You and I both know that your daddy is going to do everything in his power to get home to you" Nikki said

"I miss him so much" Jenny replied

"I know, sweetie" Nikki said placing her arm around her daughter's shoulder, "I know"

"He has to come home. He just has too," Jenny said as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder and cried.

_**Interstate 95 North of Melbourne, Fl**_

"Thanks Mom" Marie Cassell said as she looked towards her mother in the driver seat, "I know you really didn't want me to go"

"No, I didn't." Linda Cassell said as she took a deep breath, "But your father talked some sense into me. He was not surprised when I told him you wanted to go. He knew that you needed to go."

"Thanks for coming with me"

"Well, I was not going to let you go by yourself. This is a long drive and you would need some kind of company" Linda said looking at her daughter with a smile, "Sit back and relax, we will be there as soon as I can get us there"

Marie smiled back at her mom before turning her head to face the window as the dark sky sped by. She knew her mom would not stop until she made it to Tree Hill. Marie drifted off to sleep as her mom turned the radio on to a soft country station.


	11. Author's Note

Hey Everyone…sorry it has been sooo long since I updated "Looking Forward" and "It brought us together". Unfortunately, I am not sure when they will be updated. I am moving the first part of November and I will not have internet access for a while. My goal was to try and finish them before moving, but I don't think that is going to happen and I don't want to rush them along. I am hoping to at least get a couple of updates up before I leave. I have a lot of plans for both stories and I am hoping to one day be able to finish them. I am sorry to all of those who have been following them and look forward to the updates. Thanks for all your continued support.


End file.
